Sometimes even knights need wings
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: A nice little Harry and Luna fanfic. The story is based nearly a year after the final battle and told mostly from Harry and Luna’s POV. Mostly mystery, minor humor, sometimes a bit dark but with nice amounts of romantic fluff as the story progresses.PreDH
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Just another day…

Harry woke up, his cloak said six am, six damn am. Why did he have to wake up about three hours before everyone else in the Burrow? Sighing Harry tried to get back to sleep.

"Harry!" shouted Mrs Weasly as she knocked on his door loudly. "There are three young ladies at the door saying they need to talk to you, so please get out bed at this rather early time two forty eight!" Groaning as he came round Harry lazily put his robes on after putting on his glasses. He slowly went down the stair to see the "three young ladies" as Mrs Weasly had put it.

Harry look at the three young witches in front of, all three were blond hair blue eyed beauties and he could have swore they were triplets. They all were smiling and giggling and wearing this years most stylish robes, jewellery and make-up; they were all, unsurprising in Harry's opinion giggling like school girls. The closet one spoke.

"Hello there hero!" she giggled "I'm Sherry, and these two behind me are Merry and Terry" oh god thought Harry, three bimbos with a mother who really had no imagination when it came to names.

"And were wondering if a handsome wizard like you like to join us at a party tonight" said Sherry with a perfect smile.

Considering that Harry only ever had a bath when Mrs Weasly forced him too because he was smelling the Burrow out and hadn't had a shave in six months. The words handsome wizard struck him as truly the word of a shallow fan girl.

"No" said Harry bluntly as he shut the door in the witches face.

Now that he was up Harry decided it was time to get some breakfast/lunch and ignoring Mrs Weasly unapproved glances, Harry made himself some toast and coffee.

"You know, young Mr. Potter, you really could make a effort to try at least let them down nicely" said Mrs Weasly as she passed him the Daily Prophet.

"To what point?" signed Harry as he took the paper "there just be another bunch tomorrow"

Mrs Weasly spoke in a stern voice " Mr Potter you need to get yourself out of this rut that you let yourself get into, it been nearly a year now since… since you know what happened, but that no excuse for you to spend all day in bed and make no effort to get a job!"

Most morning/afternoons went like this for Harry these days, stupid people who he didn't know anything about him, acting like they were his beast friend and Mrs Weasly trying to fix a life that had finished nearly a year ago.

At nine pm, Harry decided to go to bed and call it a day, He felt pretty tired anyway and it wasn't like he anything to do. After a few hours, Hairy finally dropped of to sleep…

In front of him stood Lord Voldemort, wand in hand, Harry was a matter of meters away from the snake eyed killer.

"And now" said Voldemort "its time to take out a second pest tonight, Adva Kadeva!" The green light shot out his wand and into Harry, and his world exploded…

His bedroom door open and a vaguely female figure come through and moved to his window, she then pulled the open the curtains and let sunlight stream into Harry's room. He squinted his eyes out of reflex.

"Well" she said in a dreamy voice. "I been up since seven, you should really be up by nine I think, otherwise you might fall victim to a dragmunier and be tired all day"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, before him stood a girl, or rather young women, he hadn't seen for the best part of year, and while she may have grown a bit, there were no mistaking those pale protuberant eyes or radish earrings.

Luna Lovegood was in his room.

If Harry could have been bothered to write a list of things that might have happened to him at nine am in the morning, Luna being the first thing he see would not have even been on the list.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Luna's proposal

Harry pulled up his bed covers sharply, "What are you doing here Luna!"

"Oh" she said in a casual, if slightly dreamy tone "I thought that be rather obvious Harry"

"Not to me!" he nearly screamed.

"Oh I best explain then" She said as she casually looked around Harry's room "The Quibbler has decided to start hiring reporters to go investigating stories, rather just waiting for people to send them in, Since I've just finished Hogwarts, I decided to help daddy by being the first reporter, but he won't let me go out investigating stories alone"

Harry thought for a moment, the Quibbler was the newspaper run by Luna's father and most of the stories were of the far-fetched variety. Through admittedly there were sometimes a hint of truth in some of them, they mostly fell into category of realising the piece of fruit in front of them was a apple then writing a story about how granny smith made apple crumbles were a cunning plan by the ministry of magic to turn everyone into zombies.

Oh it also been first paper to publish Harry's story of Voldemort return thought Harry. He nearly forget that important fact....

"So I thought I ask you Harry, since you seem to be doing nothing at the moment and I know you're my friend" continued Luna.

"Erm" said Harry "I'm kind of busy right now"

"You are?" said Luna, looking around the room, obviously looking for whatever Harry was apparently being busy with. "I don't think being depressed in your bedroom over Ginny being dead counts as being busy Harry."

Harry's heart started to scream inside again and tears started to well up in his eyes as they always did whenever he though about Ginny. She had been so beautiful, so fierce when danger was near, yet so caring and fun when things were happy. She had been stolen too soon from this life, Voldemort had been defeated, but Harry's dream of a happy ever after with Ginny had been stolen from him just as Voldemort reign of terror was ending. And so had the joy in his heart because with no Ginny there be no joy and be no happy family with the women he loved.

"Well I best go downstairs and let you get changed in privacy Harry" said Luna as she left Harry's room and closed the door. Apparently oblivious to the effect her brutal honesty had on Harry. In Harry's option it was both one of the most unnerving and reassuring things about her. Unnerving because she was ready to say the uncomfortable truths that really shouldn't be said, but reassuring because at least you knew were you stood with her.

Harry took his time to get changed; He didn't want to set Mrs Weasly off again with his red eyes, for while Harry had lost a girlfriend, she had lost her only daughter and in a family as close knit as the Weaslys that was no small pain…

As Harry left his room he was met by the aroma of freshly cooked sausages, bacon and eggs, with a whiff of toast for good measure. Expecting to find Mrs Weasly in the kitchen, Harry was quite surprised when it turned out to be Luna doing cooking (through Mrs Weasly was watching quiet closely). Deciding the most sensible course of action was sit at the table and try to get the sleep out his eyes, Harry did so.

A few minutes latter Luna brought over the two rather big plates of food and placed them on the table before sitting down herself.

"Best have a good breakfast today before we go" she said in her normal dreamy tone "it going to be a busy day today I think"

"We do?" He asked as he munched on some egg.

"Oh yes, first off course we need to go to the goblins bank and get some muggle money " she said vaguely "of course we have to be careful not to fall victim to the Blackwrym conspiracy.. But I doubt they attack a dark lord slayer anyway. Some might even think you're a aspect warrior, and I assume no one want to fight one of those"

Rather then asking what in Merlin's beard a aspect warrior or the Blackwrym conspiracy was, Harry decided to try to keep Luna on the subject of what they were doing "why we need muggle money anyway?"

"Because we going to ask lots of muggles questions, because they often see things they don't understand the importance off, and it might shed light on the stories that Quibblers following up on, and to do that we need to buy muggle cloths, with muggle money, of course, don't think muggles accept gallons"

Admittedly Luna was assuming that Harry wanted the job, but considering Harry options at the moment with his life, what did he have to lose by looking after Luna and bringing a bit of sanity to the Quibblers stories? Plus if they were asking muggles lots of questions, he might be able to get away from the near constant hero worship he had to endure near daily.

"Right" he said as he finished his breakfast, "I'm ready to go when you are".

Luna looked at him strangely for a few moments then simply replied "Harry you seemed to have forgotten to have a bath and put on clean cloths"

"Erm I just wanted to test you observation skills and see how good your house keeping spells are" Harry quickly lied.

"Oh... _scourgify!_" she said pointing her wand at Harry and making him ever so slightly cleaner, at this point Mrs Weasly came by with a rather large grin on her face.

"No dear you do it like this... _scourgify!_" She said while pointing her wand at Harry and making him even cleaner.

"Oh right.. _Scourgify!" _the magical energy hit Harry and he felt cleaner than, while cleaner the he ever been if he was going to be honest with himself.

"And remember Luna its not just _scourgify _it's _scourgify _then _Scourgify_!_" _After this magical barrage, Harry began to wonder if he ever feel dirty again.

Luna then walked over to Harry and took both his hands and then appriated them both. All things considered it was a rather unpleasant shock, especially when considered what they were about to appriate into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First day on the job

They both appriated into the Leaky Cauldron and were met be the sight of Merry. Harry then puked onto Merry, Harry not being a big fan off apparition at the best of times and surprise apparition after eating a large breakfast was certainly not the best of times.

"Oh dear, it seems you had a little accident Harry "said Luna casually and who was obviously not suffering from having sick on her, or any ill effects from appriating.

"You jerk!" screamed Merry at Harry "I got a hot date with a REAL hero, and you Harry Potter have RUINED IT"

Harry just stood there dumbfound for a few moments; he thought that slaying giant snakes and dark lords was pretty heroic, but obviously he missed something somewhere….

Luna then decided to make her presence known "oh this is easy to fix "she said as she pointed her wand at Merry.

"LOONY LOVEGOOD DO NOT POINT THAT WAND AT ME OR I **WILL** HEX YOU!" Luna then calmly put down her wand and pulled out an issue of the Quibbler and set to reading it.

"Erm, you don't think you overacting Terry?" Harry nervously asked.

"MERRY!" she screamed.

"Oh yes your Merry not Terry, sorry about that" apologised Harry quickly. "Well anyway with a simple spell we could have you all sparkling clean again for you erm, heroic date"

"And with another we could change your hair to purple" added Luna. Merry then gave Harry the sort of look that said, is she serous or is this some crazy game? Harry nodded gravely to Merry, for Luna was indeed serous.

"Ok Loony you can cast your cleaning spell, but the hair stays blond ok?" Luna nodded and pointed her wand "_scourgify_, _scourgify_, _scourgify_!" With a few blast of arcane light Sher.. I mean Merry looked clean as the Hogwarts trophy cabinet after Harry had had a bad day with Snape.

"Thanks Loon.. na" Said Merry as she caught Harry's glare "Out of curiosity why did you want to change my hair purple anyway?"

"So no one would get you confused with your sisters of course"

Deciding the best course of action was to get him and Luna out before Merry could reply from her stunned state, Harry gently took Luna's arm and lead her out into Diagon Ally past a surprised Neville, who was carrying roses and a box of chocolates.

"Good look mate" said Harry in quick passing.

Once in Dragon Ally Harry slowly made his way to Grimgots bank, while the ally had seen better days, it was in a far better state then two years previously when it looked more like a ghost town. In fact quiet a few new businesses had popped up like Nightshades wands and Malfolys books shop. But today was about going to the bank.

"Remember Harry" Said Luna shortly before they went in Grimgots "If you think the goblin your dealing with is part of Blackwrym conspiracy, start staring at him intently"

"What will that do?" asked Harry curiously.

"It will make him think your Peacebringer" she said in a matter of fact voice "who can break people minds just by looking at then"

After nodding politely to Luna, despite not believe a word she was saying, Harry and Luna went in the bank and with surprise ease, exchanged some of there gallons for pounds.

Walking back down the alley was a relative uneventful affair (bar the fact every wizard and witch they met thanked Harry for defeating Voldemort) on entering the Leaky Cauldron Harry couldn't help but noticing a blushing Neville was talking rather closely with Merry.

"Best we give them two some privacy Luna" Harry quietly. She responded with a simple nod as the walked out the Cauldron.

"Now we need to get some muggle cloths" stated Luna. Harry however couldn't help but noticing that his reflection in the window was pretty horrendous.

"Actually I need too see a barber first" said Harry with a slight grin"I look like a tramp at the moment and that won't certainly won't help when were interviewing muggles "

"Regardless your still the one who know were to go "Luna said with a slight smile.

After a hour or so (Harry really wasn't that familiar with London's layout) they found a small barbers that was ran by some forty something old woman with shocking pink hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there mate" she said in a weak Australian accent "I guess you need quite a lot of that hair actually cutting". Harry couldn't help but notice she was grinning.

"Well yes I was thinking.." Started Harry but Luna soon butted in " yes he does doesn't he? He got into one of his silly dark moods again and didn't look after himself properly, but were starting a new job today so he should get out of it"

"Ah he's one of those "no one can understand me and now I'm going to lock myself in my room for days on end" types? Said the barber.

"Yes that about sums up Harry I'm afraid" Said Luna gravely " but he is a rather nice and loving man too and takes good care of his owl" Harry felt himself getting redder with each word.

"I understand the type Sheila "she continued "but we best get his hair sorted out before he get redder than a cherry" Luna looked at Harry with a slight giggle. Harry had spent the last half an hour or so deciding on what kind of hair style he wanted, and a certain Weasly brother hair style had gave him a few ideas.

"Well I was thinking of trimming my bead down to just a bit round my mouth and a big ponytail on the back, oh and a grade three on the rest."

The barber looked Harry over and nodded. "Should be easy enough to do". So Harry sat in the barbers chair and she got to work, Luna decided to look through the magazines and spent the rest of Harry's haircut happily reading a magazine called 'Paranormal weekly, the truth IS out there'.

After Harry's haircut, the two actually went to get some cloths, Harry's were easy to deal with, a simple black suit, white shirt and a green tie (the professional look, Harry thought), he also bought a umbrella, mostly because it was easy to hide a wand in . Luna however proved far more problematic to shop for, the two main problems being Luna's utter lack of fashion sense, especially with muggle cloths and her amazing ability to conveniently "forget" Harry's cloths tips (he was sure she was doing it on purpose), the end result was that it about two in the afternoon by the time she had finally sorted her new muggle proof outfit, which was some black jeans, a dark blue tanker top, a black jean jacket and after quite a bit of arguing (in which Harry had finally relented) a dark blue shawl with a gold star burst on it. She looked surprising good and sensible really (bar her jewellery and shawl).

"Well time to get some dinner Luna"said Harry "I was thinking maybe a jacket potato with cheese and beans or something like that, what you think?" Luna looked him over strangely a moment.

"You are aware that most muggles can't tell the different between Nargle eggs and beans, and that Nargle eggs are highly poisonous to wizards?" she said with utter seriousness.

"I do now I guess" said Harry, making a real effort not to laugh; he guessed he was going to have to get use to this sort of thing day in day out now, since he was now working with Luna Lovegood.

"Ok Mac Donald's it is then" Luna puzzled look was worth a thousand gallons, Harry decided.

"Were going to Ronald's?"

There meal went on without much comment, bar Luna's deep suspicion of the big Mac burger that Harry had bought her, but all things considered the day was going surprisingly well.

Harry still missed Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: End of the day

They left the strange muggle restaurant and Luna decided that it was best if she told Harry what they were doing for the rest of the day.

"Ok Harry, now that we both look like muggles were going to do some basic door to door work, asking if anyone seen anything strange" Harry was unfortunately not paying attention, Luna sighed inside her head, he was clearly thinking of Ginny again.

She supposed it was the downside of his personality, the same strength that let him slay a basilisk when on deaths door, summon a Patronus at age thirteen, snatch a dragon egg from right under it noses and drag Cedrics body back to Hogwarts when he could barely stand, also made him very vulnerable to depression. Highs and lows, hand in hand about summed up Harry's character That was a nice saying come to think of it, perhaps she could make a poem based on it latter, but anyway Harry Potter.

"Luna, what were you saying"? Harry asked rather politely while she was mid thought, Luna was thankful that Harry had grown out his tendency to be rather unhelpful and shout at people when he was upset, he had obviously come to realise that no amount of shouting was going to make things better, which was nice really, because it meant Harry was a nice caring man and not a nice caring, occasionally shouting rather loudly teenager any more.

"Luna?" Harry asked again.

"Ah yes Harry were going to do some door to door work, asking people questions and see if anything strange has happened to them"

"Yes yes, obviously, but how should we introduced our self?"

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood?" she asked Harry, who was still slightly depressed looking, Luna sometime worried what would happen to Harry if he didn't have good friends to help him when he got really depressed.

"No that won't do, we need a name that the muggles will understand as meaning, dealing with strangeness… what about, Moonlions Paranormal Investigation?"

Luna thought the name over, Moonlions, well she supposed that the moon part was a play on her name, Luna meaning moon, and the lion part, she never seen Harry celebrating his birthday at Hogwarts, so that meant it was in all probability in one of the holidays, at a guess it could be the summer ones, which is what the star sign Leo fell into, Leo being a lion, that was the likely reason behind the lion in Moonlions. Paranormal was the word muggles used for anything they could considered strange, like that yeti she had read about, which was clearly the none crumpled horned snorklack, but the muggles had clearly never heard of either, so they called it yeti instead, which Luna had to make a mental note of, and the investigation part was obvious in origin, there were after all investigating things.

"I like it" she said with a happy grin. And with that Moonlions Paranormal Investigation started there work.

Things started off only mildly interesting, they spent most of the afternoon walking down the streets of London and asking muggles politely if they needed help from the Moonlions Paranormal Investigation team and more often that not they got doors shut in there face with remarks like "take your new age stuff elsewhere" and "look, Moulder and Scully, we don't have any weirdness here". However they did eventually find a muggle in need and when they did, Luna noticed that Harry's eye seem to sparkle, well not literally sparkle, more start being happy and stop looking depressed over Ginny's death. Of course if they did start to sparkle then Luna would have to put some flour over his head, this being the best way to deal with sparkle fairies.

The middle age muggle man bent down to talk to Harry and Luna quietly.

"Ok your going laugh" he look up and down the street several times "but I'm sure there's a little man in my garden, and he got sharp looking teeth." Harry looked towards Luna and nodded at her meaningfully, clearly he had come to the same conclusion as her, it was a rogue garden gnome.

The two of them of them made there way to the muggles back garden and Harry told him to go inside and let Luna use the power of pyramids to get rid of the little man. While Luna wasn't entirely sure if Harry knew that the real powers of pyramids was completely useless against garden gnomes due to there uncanny immunity to all forms of pyramid magic, but clearly neither did the muggle as he went inside and closed his curtains.

"Right a simple stunner spell should do the trick, and then we can take it a safe distance away and release it" Said Harry. Harry then went around the garden (with his wand out of course) and after a minute or so, came back with the stunned gnome. Harry then put the gnome in a bag Luna conjured and with a simple good bye to the much relived muggle, took the gnome to a old fallen down house were it could live without scaring any muggles (Harry was always rather thoughtful when it came to things like this, Luna thought).

The rather interesting thing was that this didn't happen once, but six times. Luna smelled a conspiracy and knew that daddy was going to be rather happy with Harry and hers first article.

After all of this Luna was feeling rather tired and her feet hurt rather badly too. Her watch told her it was seven thirty eight pm, which by her definition, was certainly time for supper. It didn't take Luna too much effort to persuade Harry to stop by her house for tea; through she noticed he couldn't summon his Patronus to send Mrs Weasly a message, which made him rather depressed sadly. So Luna focused on the rather jolly times when she was part of DA and sent her big kitty Patronus to tell Mrs Weasly that Harry would be late coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Apollo soup

Harry was depressed, for the first part of the day he almost felt like he was cheering up, but over lunch his mind had wandered back to Ginny. How he missed her so, how his heart screamed that she was gone and again and again the same words repeated in his head, "she died because she was close to me, she died because she loved me". The guilt was unbearable.

Luna was putting up with him surprisingly well really, constantly being helpful and considerate towards him, sometime Harry was silent for half a hour at a time , but Luna didn't complain, didn't shout at him, didn't give him an excuse to scream at her, she just walked with him, stood by him and put up with him. Dam it! Harry thought, I'm being a jerk and she's being as loyal as Hufflepuff herself.

Then Luna suggested they go to her house and Harry join her and her father for supper, Harry was still feeling depressed, but considering that Harry was pretty much permanently depressed and it was the Lovegood's who were giving him a job, he considered it be really bad manners to not to come to the supper.

They apperated to the Lovegood's house, which was surprisingly a lot like the Burrow from the outside, however it quickly came apparently that it was not the Burrow on entering.

It was noisy, very noisy, every few second there was a click click noise, and loud music seemed to be blasting from every direction in the house. Luna seemed completely unphased by all this and led Harry to a room some way into the house, where a man in a bright blue and green hooded robe was looking through a set of letters. Luna then spoke in a completely normal tone.

"Daddy, Harry Potter has come for super and has took up the reporter job I offered him"

The music immediately stopped and Mr Lovegood turned round giving Harry had a chance to see his face. It was mostly a blond beard, large bushy eyebrows and a pair of large pale blue protuberant eyes.

"Ah so we finally get to meet in the flesh Harry!" his voice was loud and excitable.

"Erm, hi Mr Lovegood" said Harry in a nervous tone as he offered him his hand.

"Call me Apollo boy!" He replied as he gave Harry's hand a good shake " So you managed to last a whole day in my little moons company without going insane?" he said with utter seriousness.

Completely lost for words at his statement, Harry just politely said yes. Mr Lovegood then broke into a hearty chuckle.

"Good to hear my boy! Good to hear! As far as I'm concerned, anyone who can't stand the real you for any length of time, isn't worth getting to know in the first place" he grinned at the end of this statement. Harry turned to Luna and saw her light smile.

"But anyway, less philosophy and more grub!" Blurted out Mr Lovegood as he headed presumably towards the kitchen.

"Luna, is your dad always like this?"

"Oh yes" Luna spoke causally " he always been rather loud and busy, mum once told me that when she first met daddy he was in Dragon Ally, telling everyone about the dangers of eating pork before degnomeing and how it increased your chances of getting roastwarts by 50 %."

Luna then motioned Harry to follow her and lead him to a small dinning table in another room. Looking around, Harry noticed that while everything seemed to be rather cheaply made, it all seemed rather clean.

They sat down and Luna continued to talk.

"Mum once told me before she died that she found daddy rather exciting and fun to be with, but warned me that I should always try to keep calm and logical for others peoples sake, because someone got to keep a level head, especially when things get dangerous."

Harry looked Luna over; Luna was always calm... but logical? Were nargles remotely logical? Then again thought Harry, who was he to judge her beliefs as being insane, if someone had told Harry when he was nine, that by eighteen he would be a extremely famous and reasonably powerful wizard, he had called them insane too.

"It's a shame I'll never had a chance to meet you mum Luna" said Harry sincerely "at least this side of the grave anyway"

"She probably like you Harry" Luna spoke with a slight smile "You might be rather emotional and silly, but you're also the most caring man I've ever met" Harry felt his cheeks' redden for the second time that day, Luna said many crazy things, but you knew any flattery she spoke was sincere. Mr Lovegood then decided to come back into the room at this embarrassing moment and at the sight of Harry's red cheeks, let out a mighty chuckle.

"Little moon, stop embarrassing our guest! I don't want him to run out before suppers done!" he pulled out a big bowl of what looked like vegetable soup on the table and poured some of it into three smaller bowls.

"Eat up my little moon and..." He let out a slight chuckle "your red sun friend" nervously Harry "Red Sun" Potter started to eat his soup, after a few minutes of paying very close attention to his soup, Harry decided to speak.

"So, I assume you want to know what we been up today?" Mr Lovegood chuckled "Indeed boy!"

"Well" started Harry "after sorting out our cloths and things, we started our little investigation work and found ourselves doing a surprisingly large amount of degnoming"

Mr Lovegood scratched his beard and pondered over this news.

"All in muggles gardens?" he asked. Harry nodded in reply.

"Very interesting indeed" he said seriously. They continued in silence for a little while longer, but Harry soon finished off his soup.

"Well" said Harry as he rose from the table "Thank you for you hospitality Mr Lovegood and I hope to see you tomorrow morning Luna" he said with a slight smile. She smiled back happily.

"And use Apollo boy!" shouted Mr Lovegood with a chuckle as Harry left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Ghosts in the Night 

The work over the next few days or so was pretty much to the same sort of work as the first day, with Harry and Luna eating in different places each dinner time (Luna wanted to try different dishes… Harry learned to be brave with his diet) and having supper with Apollo (who Harry was slowly but surly kind of getting use too) and there days being spent with gnomes and muggles who had them in there gardens.

However as soon as the Quibbler printed an article on the subject of gnome's in muggles gardens (Apollo publishing that it was some kind of gnomish pre millennium ritual) the appearance of gnomes in muggle gardens suddenly stopped overnight. Harry was considerably less certain of why the gnomes were there, but he suspected that it was not something as innocent as a pre millennium ritual. In fact Harry was spending a fair bit of his time when he was alone, and in the quiet times between conversations with Luna, thinking about why the gnomes were there in muggles gardens, then why they stopped being in gardens.

He was getting no were, but at least it kept Harry's mind busy and away from guilty memories of a beautiful red haired maiden. However a week before term would start at Hogwarts something happened that changed Harry's thoughts completely.

It started with Harry and Luna doing there daily door to door work. They knocked on one houses door and instead of getting the normal collection of mild insults and laughter they instead got one very concerned father.

"So you Moonlion people can deal with strange and supernatural stuff?" his voice sounded scared Harry noted.

"Oh yes, we got crystals and things" said Luna dreamily.

"We get to the bottom of this problem for you, trust me" said Harry in his most reassuring voice. Nodding, the muggle invited them in, he then went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Raj!" he shouted "come tell these nice people about those "ghosts" you been seeing!" A minute or so latter a young boy of about ten years came down, his eyes immediately went to Luna's shawl.

"Hello Raj" said Luna "Can you tell Harry and me about these ghosts please?" Raj nodded and began to speak in a rather shy and quiet voice.

"It started two days ago, I was in my room playing with my toys before going to bed, when all the lights went out, then… then" his voice started to shake "I felt so horrible! Everything seems so horrible! I could only feel horrible thoughts!" Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Did you feel like you never be happy again?" Harry asked as quietly as he could and still be heard. Raj nodded.

A dementor. A dementor was scaring this little ten year old kid every night. Wait a minute; thought Harry. He said he **saw **ghosts.

"So were these ghosts come into it?" inquired Harry.

"I keep seeing this grey ghost at my window. I think its trying to get in and, get me" said Raj in a terrified voice, his mother quickly moved in and hugged him. Luna looked at Harry and he knew she was thinking the same as him, the boy was a wizard.

"How old are you Raj?" Luna asked.

"I'm ten tomorrow, nice miss" he replied in his quiet voice.

"Excuse me miss, mind if we talk to Raj alone... Say ten minute?" Harry politely asked. She nodded and Luna and Harry took Raj to the kitchen and Harry closed the door behind him.

"Ok Raj, I think you deserve some answers" Harry spoke quietly, the young boy waiting rather tensely "the fact of the matter is, is what you saw, wasn't a ghost, it was a dementor, and the reason why you can see them is because you're a wizard" he let the words sink in, Raj looked at him in disbelief.

Harry realized that Raj was having trouble believing what Harry was saying, and with good reason, it sounded utterly insane.

"Wizard aren't real" Raj said firmly "there just make believe, I'm not stupid".

"You be amazed how much effort goes into making sure that the muggles, none magical folk that means, keep on believing that" said Harry with slight smile as he pulled out his wand, Raj looked at Harry's wand in immense curiosity, muttering, "Take more than some stick."

"_Corollarium!"_ a bunch of flowers leap out Harry's wand in Luna arms, she promptly giggled slightly. "Off course I assume that simple trick could easily be done without magic?" Much to Harry's surprise, Raj nodded

"Spring mounted flowers"

Sighing Harry pondered on what spell couldn't easily be explained away by the rather skeptic child. Luna however was one step ahead of him.

"_Ardeo-acalanthis"_ she said calmly, from her wand, a small fiery robin like creature appeared, which then flew around the room, strangely not burning anything while doing so. Raj gasped.

"Ok that either a really good trick, or you really can do magic". Said Raj grinning.

Harry, with the odd comment from Luna, then spent the next ten minutes or so filling Raj in on the basic facts of wizard life and need for secrecy. The conversation eventually returned to the dementor's.

"So what are the ghostly things doing outside my room?" he seemed less scared now, clearly Harry and Luna's presence was making him feel safer.

"Is a good question, but don't worry Luna and me will deal with it"

"Before it sucks you soul out" added Luna casually. Raj went rather pale.

The word blunt beside a picture of Luna in the dictionary sprung to Harry's mind for some reason, he couldn't imagine why.

"You safe now Raj, I mean I once fought a hundred dementor's off..." explained Harry.

Raj then looked at him curiously and said "I really hope that's true"

Harry and Luna were now standing near the house, across from it in fact at eleven o'clock at night.

Waiting for a floating nightmare to come.

Harry was feeling rather nervous, while Luna was her normal serene self, happily telling Harry about the lesser spotted were-sparrow and the threat they were to the safety of the world. Harry just nodded now and again and said "Yes Luna", his mind was certainly not on sparrows.

Then it came.

Slowly it flouted toward them, Harry felt the chill of despair enter his heart.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, focusing on the time Ron and he saved Hermione in there first year. A pathetic puff of silver smoke came out. The dementor came closer and Harry's thoughts changed to a much less happy time.

_Ron was standing over Hermione, her normal brown busy hair, a dark red and skin so very pale._

"_Hermione!" screamed Ron again and again, so close to death was his love and Harry heart was full of fear._

"Expecto Patronum!" Luna, her face had lost its normally dreamy look and was a mask of anger, out of her wand came a silver tiger and it swatted the dementor with its claw making the dementor fade away.

Harry slowly got up from the floor and looked at Luna, it was odd seeing her so emotional, her face had turned from rage to relief and she ran over and hugged Harry so tight.

"Never scare me like that again Harry" she simply said as she held him.

Harry never quiet saw Luna the same after that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Folly of Heart

Luna couldn't sleep because her head had too much running through it.

She wasn't supposed to be like this!

She was never like this!

She was acting like Hermione Granger of all people!

She tossed and turned again. She knew why she was like this, but knowing that didn't make it go away, in fact thinking about it, made it worse, which what was happening to her now.

She punched her pillow in frustration. It was just; she couldn't stand to see Harry hurt! That was it she was sure. She felt protective of him because he done so much for her and asked for so nothing in return, because he was her friend (and even done things for her before he was her friend too). She was absolutely not in love with him. Clearly not at all, because if she had been, she be able to sleep well with happy romantic thoughts in her head and not all these worries and frustrations.

She burred her head in her pillow. He was such a fool! And he couldn't sort his head out either, because she knew for sure that the reason no stag had come out that wand was because he was still grieving and she knew Ginny be utterly furious at him for being so.

Stupid stupid boy! He had won the war against Voldemort, he had a chance to be really happy and make a life free of constant fear and being murdered and he instead had trouble stopping one dementor and spent all day in bed before she come and given him a job!

And yet Luna couldn't even stay properly angry with him, she kept on feeling upset instead that he was upset and wanted him to be happy.

And the worse thing was because she was working with Harry every day. She wouldn't be able to hide all these feelings he was making her feel and eventually Harry would ask her why she was acting strange and he would eventually find out because he was rather good at finding thing out, because his life had often depended on it in the past. Then what she do?

Luna finally fell asleep.

Morning came to the Lovegood's residences and Luna woke late, it was in fact eleven am when she finally got up. Luna rushed her breakfast, told her father she had slept badly and appriated to the Burrow.

Luna looked at the clearly fully washed and ready Harry standing before her; he seemed rather surprised to see Luna.

"I though you were ill Luna, why you so late this morning?" he asked with both honesty and concern in his voice. He was once again being true to his character and caring about her.

Like her care about just about everyone he met, and that why Luna knew her chance of ever having a romantic relationship with him was close to zero. He was nice to her, because he felt pity for her, and that's why he let her get so close to him (didn't call her Loony, despite the fact he probably thought it) despite the fact she was a girl. She was a lesser to him, and Harry being Harry would take goodcare of her because of that.

"Luna, you gone all quiet after being asked a question again" Harry softly spoke.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night" spoke Luna.

"Well I slept fine thanks to you" Harry said with a smile "with dreams full of big tigers "

Ok thought Luna, he rather thankful that you saved his life and soul and isn't asking you why you didn't sleep well last night because he's nice, and why he still smiling at you!

"That's nice Harry" She replied with a rather big smile. Now were that come from! She had to make an excuse, so he didn't think she was some silly fan girl! "Tigers are cute, nearly as cute as the Fluffbubbles in fact Harry"

Fluffbubbles were of course increably cute, even if they were incredibly rare. Only two had been seen this century, and as result, many refuse to believe they existed.

"My dreams last night were certainly nice" said Harry, still smiling quite contently, which was nice really, considering how little he smiled most of the time. "But anyway, what we doing today little Ms Lovegood?"

"Hum" she said "I was thinking we should go tell Raj that we got that dementor for him"

"You got it Luna" he replied.

"Were a team and you taught me how to summon my kitty in the first place anyway" She quickly replied.

Harry chuckled "I like being in the same team as you Luna anyway, so if you want it to be a team victory, that's ok" said Harry happily and with that, the two of them went off to tell Raj that he no longer had to worry at night.

Harry was happy all day, Luna noted and absolutely did not believe that Luna had any romantic feelings for him at all, which was good, because if he did then her friendship with him would get messy and awkward, because there no chance that Harry ever would date Luna anyway.

Luna was not in love with Harry either! She merely felt protective of him and cared about him a lot because he was such a nice person.

She had no silly romantic feelings at all that could ruin a perfectly good friendship with her best friend!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Frustrations

Harry sighed to himself. His attempts to convince Luna that his interest in her might be more than just friendship were not working. Most girls after being told by a boy that they had slept great because of them would have at least blushed especially with a smile after.

Luna however had instead decided to go on about Fluffbubbles (things to do thought Harry, find out if there real) and smile in that happy, completely unrestrained, slightly insane way she always did when she was talking about things like Heliopaths and Crumpled Horned Snorklacks.

But by Merlin's bead she looked so cute when she did that! It wasn't that Luna was amazingly beautiful or anything like that that made Harry want to run up to her and kiss her till she fainted, it was her boundless energy and sheer honest of character that had worked into his heart, and for some for some reason, seeing her at anger had made him finally realise this.

It was odd really, Harry though, that the side of Luna that was so rarely seen was the side that had made him finally realise she was special to him. So calm, so controlled, so serene and half the time clearly miles away in her own world. Yet capable of such a fury and a fury that had been raised because Harry had been in danger.

He been in danger and she had saved him.

Was he that important to her? Was the reason why Luna had dragged Harry away from that dark depressed room and into the Moonlions because she wanted Harry like Harry was starting to feel about her?

Harry shock his head with a sigh. He never imaged when he first met Luna on the Hogwarts train that he ever have romantic feelings for her, yet here Harry was pondering over just that.

Luna looked at him. "Something wrong Harry?" she asked in a slightly less dreamy tone than normal.

"Oh nothing Luna, just thinking about things" Harry replied.

Luna sighed and said sadly "I wish I could stop your heart hurting over Ginny Harry, but it's something you have to deal with yourself"

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Ginny.

He felt so much guilt hit him. How could he forget his Ginny, with her mane of fiery red hair and a temperament to match. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes again. Luna bit her lip again.

"I hate seeing you sad Harry" she said simply." And I hope you regain your smile that you had all morning, it suits you"

His heart skipped a beat once more.

"I like it when you're a phoenix instead" She continued as her voice took on a more dreamy tone, Harry blinked, did Luna think he was a were-phoenix or something? "People look at you and feel hope instead of dread, the weak look at you and feel strong enough to stand tall, the darkness fears you and people believe that things will really get better, even when the world is so dark because you believe it will"

Harry blushed and Luna chuckled lightly. "I don't mean a phoenix as in the bird, I mean a phoenix as in what you represent to people".

"I had a lot of help and luck" said Harry defensively.

"Indeed" she said with a smile "ever wondered why you got it?"

"I..." started Harry, but further words would not come out.

"You'll pick yourself back up from this Harry and I happy to give you a hand doing so"

"Thanks Luna" said Harry

"No thank you for being my friend and helping me stand tall in the first place" she replied with a friendly smile. The two of them went and told Raj the good news.

Things went quietly for the Moonlions till shortly before Halloween.

Harry quietly got out of bed on his the only day of the week that he didn't typically see Luna… Sunday

After getting dressed and getting breakfast, Harry was surprised when a familiar owl flew through the window. Hermione's tawny owl Dusk in fact. Harry read the letter on its leg.

_Hello Harry!_

_I'm so glad to hear after your break from work that you finally got a job with Quibbler. What's it like working with Luna by the way? Is she still as strange as she was at school or as she come down to earth a bit since we saw her last? Either way, you best take good care of her and make sure her dreamy altitude doesn't led her into danger._

_Anyway, beside congratulating you on your job, I though I tell you that we will be coming to the Burrow on Halloween and having a big meal all together like old times._

_I'm sure we have plenty to talk about and it been way too long since we talked properly._

_Love, Hermione (and Ron)_

_P.S. Ron says you probably gone totally insane by now since your working with Luna day in day out, but he was grinning at the time._

Harry smiled slightly at Hermione's words, always so sensitive to others feelings. She didn't mention once that the reason why they had hardly communicated with each other was because Harry had shut her out. Harry wrote a letter in reply.

_Dear Hermione_

_I can't wait to see both of you again after such a long time and I know I been less than a good friend to both of you since that battle… But that's changing now. Luna's pulled me out of this pit I let myself fall into and I have no intention of going back to that place._

_Talking of Luna, she pretty much the same as she always had been, through spending so much time with her has made me see more of her than I ever did at Hogwarts. In fact there are a few things about Luna that I like to talk about with you, since you're typically good at understanding things._

_Lots of love, Harry_

Well thought Harry, it be good to see Hermione and Ron again, it dawned on him that he didn't have a clue what either of them had really be doing for the last year and a bit.

He find out soon enough, and perhaps Hermione be able to help him with his romance issues.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Halloween

Harry walked up and down the living room floor in the Burrow, worrying about Hermione and Ron and what they would think of him when they reached the party.

It been too long since they last got together.

Luna looked at him over an issue of the Quibbler. "You worry a rather lot you know Harry"

"..I been a bad friend to them lately" he replied in a slightly end of a sentence way.

"And a fantastic friend to them both on the whole since you were eleven" she replied with a knowing smile.

"I know, but.."

"You will continue you worrying in your normal silly manor"

"Erm, I best go help Miss Weasly in the kitchen" As Harry left he heard Luna start to giggle.

It was about five seconds after entering the kitchen of a busy Miss Weasly that Harry was rushing through the living room to answer the door.

"Harry!" Was Hermione first word as she dived hugged him as he opened the door. Her character hadn't really changed much since there schooldays, even if she did look a lot different. While Harry's scars from the war with Voldemort had mostly been mental, Hermione had suffered considerable physical ones.

One of her eyes had been gorged out and these days she used a replacement one which was not terribly different from Mad Eye Moody's. She also had several scars all over her face. It said a lot about Ron character that the death eater who had torched and nearly killed her was now so frightened of him that she was permanently under armed guard in a secure ward in St Mungo hospital.

Such was Bellatrix's fate.

It said even more about Ron's character that despite all the damage done to Hermione's looks, they were still together. He smelled at the thought. Hermione smiled back.

"And I assume that Luna who I can hear in the background?" her eye twisted round till in was looking in Luna's direction "Yes it is". Ron walked in behind Hermione with a grin on his face.

"This new eye of yours is bloody brilliant Hermione" he learned in and kissed her "just like you" Hermione blushed ever so slightly.

"Thanks Ron" was her slightly sheepish reply. Harry invited them both in and after helping them put there things away and setting the last touches to the dinner table, they began there meal with the rest of the Weasly clan.

The meal was a pleasant affair and talk quickly turned to work.

"So Ronald what you been doing since Hogwarts?" ask Luna politely.

"Auror training" said Ron as he got stuck into some chicken "bloody hard work and Shacklebolt doesn't let it up! I'm sure that I be as paranoid as Mad Eye by the time I become one" Luna looked at him worried.

"Aren't you worried about the Rotfang Conspiracy?" she asked. Ron chuckled.

"Look, I'm pretty sure there isn't one Luna, but if I ever get wind of something like that, I tell you straight away"

"What about you Hermione, training to be an Auror too?" Asked Harry quickly, trying to stir the conversation from dark plots involving gum disease.

"No, I'm actually doing something very different" Said Hermione with a look of worry in her remaining eye, her other was spinning around in all sorts of directions. Luna gaze was suddenly considerably more focused on Hermione.

"You found a bringer?!" she asked excitedly. Hermione looked at Luna with a slight grin.

"No…. but what I say doesn't leave this room" her voice quickly became deathly serous and her grin evaporated.

"I promise Hermione it won't" Harry spoke, the other quickly followed suit, even Luna despite a slight muttering about the truth should be free. Hermione put her knife and fork down and spoke.

"I'm working for the ministry of magic, but I been pretty much given a free reign on what I do" "she drank some wine "My task is a simple one, I been asked to find a way of stopping one wizard, like Voldemort, from ever being able to threaten the whole wizarding world again". Harry look at Hermione with an appraising eye, he not seen her as serous as this since the days of the last war.

"And how you going to do that?" asked Luna innocently

"Is something I can't even tell you my nearest and dearest. Needless to say half the job is keeping people like Umbridge's noses out of my research" she said as she crossed her arms.

Some time after the big Weasly meal, Harry managed to get a moment alone with Hermione.

"So Luna?" asked Hermione as her eye spanned around, clearly making sure they were well and truly alone.

"Erm, it kind of complicated to explain but I think..." started Harry.

"That you fallen in love with her?" said Hermione before he could finish.

"Yes" said Harry in a small voice, his checks were most certainly red now and Hermione's smile with a hint of satisfaction in it told him the redness was very much obvious.

"And you're having trouble getting this fact across to her?"

"Yes" Harry replied while brushing his robe down.

"And I also assume you feel some considerable guilt that you are somehow cheating on Ginny?"

"Yes" his stomach tightened.

"She dead Harry, gone, not coming back, missing in action and no longer available to comment on anything this side of the grave." She stated in a matter of fact voice. "Luna on the other hand is clearly very alive, enjoying you company greatly and clearly needs more than just subtle push towards the idea of being your girlfriend Harry."

"But what if I push too hard?" said Harry fearfully.

"What if you don't push hard enough Harry?" said Hermione sternly "We both know what Luna like, she miles away half the time and undoubtedly blame any of your more subtle attempts on the effect of some strange creature she read about in her father newspaper, also add into the mix that she socially inept and you got a recipe for disaster Harry unless you try something more direct"

Harry pondered over Hermione's words while looking her in her eyes. His thoughts were on Ginny.

"She gone Harry and she want to see you happy" said Hermione while looking deep into his eyes, Harry nodded.

"Why you like Luna anyway might I ask?"

"She gives me hope" he said it with a simple softness. Hermione nodded.

"She is rather upbeat isn't she?" continued Hermione "Well there a perfect opportunity coming up for you two, my sources in the ministry tell me that Hogwarts will soon be asking you to come and teach so to speak" Harry looked at her with a slight shocked look, they wanted him to be the defense against the dark arts teacher?

"No not as a teacher Harry, it's more as a lecturer giving a brief set of lectures about the Great War against Voldemort and what really happened"

"I thought everyone knew what happened?"

"The truth has a habit of becoming twisted and you're the one who's best suited to untwisting it" Said Hermione. Harry thought for a few moments.

"And how Luna and I getting together relate to this?"

"Oh that the best part" she said with a growing smile "big party at the end!"

A party with Luna standing next to him, and not a little party, a big party. Things were going to get very interesting...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Uncomfortable Truths

Hermione's source in the ministry proved right, a few weeks after Halloween, Harry was sent a letter.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_The staff of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry warmly invites yourself and one other guest to come to Hogwarts from the 24__th__ to the 31__st__ of December of this year (1999) to hold a special series of lectures dealing with events leading up to the second rise and fall of the dark lord Voldemort. The nature of these lectures has been left to you to decided, but we expect you to hold them in the great hall in front of all four houses._

_Yours sincerely Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked at the letter and smiled, he was going back to the place he always felt the most at home, Hogwarts. He quickly told Luna the goods news, her reaction was a joy to watch.

"Were going to Hogwarts?" her expression took that even so slightly maniac look that she always worn when she was excited.

"Indeed we are, a whole week in fact" said Harry with a smile "with a large party on New Years Eve". Luna absolutely beamed.

"I wear my silver dress and we dance till ten to twelve at night!" her voice was full of excitement.

"Why only till ten to twelve at night?" asked Harry curiously, he quite enjoy dancing till dawn with her if he was perfectly honest with himself.

"Oh I need to go outside and watch for the lesser seen nimbus starfish at midnight" she started in a calmer tone.

"Couldn't you do that another time?" he asked.

"Not really Harry, there only appear every thousand years" she stated simply.

"Guess I be there with you then" he said with a smile. A perfect time to be alone with her privately too he thought.

"So how you thinking of doing these lectures then?" she asked in her normal dreamy voice.

"Seven days, seven years at Hogwarts, seem a simple enough method" stated Harry

"But HOW you going to do it?" said with a knowing look on her face. Harry though about it careful.

"You mean what I'm empathizing on?" Harry asked and Luna nodded in reply.

"How it really was, who really deserve praise and what made it happen in the first place off course, I'm hardly going to spend a week praising how wonderful I am and how much help the Ministry was in stopping Voldemort" Luna nodded.

Harry and Luna spent most of the next two months planning and talking about the lectures while they went about there Moonlions business, which was currently mostly dealing with people worried about the new millennium, it was amazing how effective Luna "realigning the mystic forces with the power of crystals" was at easing there worries.

The two of them appriated on the 24th of December not terribly far from the schools gates, were a familiar face greeted them, Snape.

"Ahh Potter and Ms Lovegood, I see you have arrived... twenty minutes early in fact, this is most unusually for you Potter, and you actually seemed too arrived without the use of an illegal artifact, in good health and early to boot" spoke the potion master.

Harry's desire to hex him to oblivion had not defused in years since Voldemort's defeat, even if the traitor had betrayed Voldemort as well as Dumbledore he did not follow the Ministry line of logic that Snape was "good" and "redeemed" Harry just knew Snape allegiances were based purely on personal gain , looking after his own skin and nothing else.

"Yes I made sure he got here ok" said Luna casually "and it's nice to see you again Snapey" Snape look was one of utter confusion, was she serous or was she playing him for a fool? Either way her thoughts kept her own, as she careful avoided eye contact with Snape or perhaps she was finding some fascinating in the distance? Either way, he wasn't going to read her mind today.

"The Headmistress will be awaiting you in the great hall, do not delay" stated Snape despite the fact they were twenty minutes early quietly thought Harry. McGonagall met them in the hall about thirty minutes latter.

"Harry" she said with a nod "Glad you could make it, I know you hate publicity and all that comes with it… but I want MY students to know the truth of the second war with _he-who-shall-not-be-named_ and not some Ministry sanctioned version" Harry couldn't help but notice the slight hint of anger in her voice.

"It be a pleasure headmistress" said Harry.

On the first day, Harry told the school of the philosopher stone, he told them of Quirrell and how Voldemort spent the whole year possessing him. He told them of Ron chess skills and how what really happened with him, Quirrell and the stone.

On the second day he told them of the basilisk and how he feared for his sanity, he talked to them in parseltongue and saw the fear in there eyes. He told them of Ginny and how she nearly died… that was not an easy day for Harry.

Day three was a day that partially stuck in his mind…

"Right!" said Harry as he walked down the great hall, taking time to look more than one or two of the rather subdued students in the eyes. Clearly the brutal honesty of the last two days was starting to have an effect on them or maybe the parseltongue and the fact they just found out that he killed a giant snake, aged twelve, was having an effect on them. " so once you get round to the idea that time turners can really complicate things and Sirius Black was none mass murdering Aniamgus, things start to make sense".

A young boy from the Ravenclaw table (a second glance told him it was Raj) put his hand up.

"Yes Raj?" Harry asked, much to the amazement of the rest of the Ravenclaw table.

"I want to know why your Patronus is stag while Ms Luna's is a great big tiger" he asked in a rather shy quiet voice, years of being very wary of danger had thankful made Harry a good listener.

" It all comes down to what the Patronus is made off" spoke Harry, his eyes staying on Raj "Mine a stag, my father was a stag Aniamgus, so I guess when I summon mine, I'm calling on my fathers memory. Why Luna summons a tiger, I don't know, but it use to be a rabbit till sometime after her forth year, so you have to ask her yourself for the answer" Raj quickly look over to were Luna was sitting (the edge of the staff table next to Professor Filius Flitwick).

"I realized what I was fighting for at the siege of Hogwarts and a rabbit not really a fighter is it?" she spoke calmly and audibly. Silence descended on the hall for a few moments.

"Anymore questions before I let you young wizards and witches go?" asked Harry. Several hands were quickly raised.

"Can we see your stag?" muttered several different and various students. Harry nodded and put on a brave face, but knew in his heart that he was worried if he be able to cast the spell at all. A quick glance at Luna showed her face was of equal worry. Harry focused his mind on the memory of Ron and Hermione's kiss on the Burrows doorstep….

"Expecto Patronum!" the silvery mist blasted out his wand at a far higher speed than normal and the silver was not alone! Gold sparks seems to gather in the cloud and as it took its familiar stag form, it was to the eyes which the gold gathered.

Harry looked at his stag with a stunned shock, the children were delighted, but several older and much experienced eyes at the staff table were clearly as bewildered as Harry.

"I think we call it a day now children" said Harry as he quickly dismissed his shocking Patronus.

Mysterious gnomes in muggle gardens he could take, but his so familiar Patronus gaining gold eyes? What in Merlin's beard was going on!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Eyes of the Stag

A/N: Loving all the nice feedback, if anyone interested in being my beta, drop me an email :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself in the headmistress office about thirty minutes after his gold eyed stag's appearance.

"I suppose you have no idea why you Patronus has gained gold eyes?" she asked as she offered him a biscuit.

"I was about to ask you the same question to be honest" Stated Harry as he consumed said biscuit. McGonagall walked up and down the room, looking to each of the portraits in turn, none responded.

"It's been many years since I been in this kind of situation Mr. Potter, needless to say I do have some advice" She sat down and looked at Harry carefully "One, be careful who you summon your Patronus in front of . Two, be very aware that your Patronus may have more changes than eyes and three, do try to find out why its changed, it may be a very important thing to know"

With that McGonagall and Harry said goodbyes, neither off them any wiser to the nature of Harry's Patronus.

Harry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts alone, Luna having gone on her own personal wander (most likely to do with whatever she did when she wasn't with the DA in school).

What he needed was someone to help him who had a similar wand to his…

"So what your wands made of?" Harry asked a bunch of seventh year Gryffindor's, only realizing one was Romilda Vane _after_ asking them. She then turned to him

"Only if you dance with me at the party" she asked with a smile. Harry sighed.

"I have a whole school to ask for help, I come with Luna and will be dancing with Luna all night" he stated with his most authoritarian voice.

"Ok..." she looked with a slightly disappointed look "it's a holly wand if that's any help for you"

Harry smiled as he spoke "It is, can I well… borrow it?" she looked at him, clearly perplexed.

"Why? Wouldn't it not work very well for you at all?"

"Its complicated, But lets say I need a wand that similar to mine, but not mine for a experiment" said Harry honestly "Just follow me to this disused classroom". After much giggling, she spoke

"Ok, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting experiment!" she winked, Harry sighed and much giggling followed.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Harry while using Romilda wand, again the mist came out at high speed and again he was met by those gold eyes.

"Its really beautiful" she said with a slightly far look in her eyes.

"And it's not right either" Harry said as his motioned with the wand to its eyes "They should not be gold, they have never been gold till today" Romilda look at Harry with a questioning look.

"And you don't know why?" She asked.

"Correct" he said simply.

"But you're the chosen one, the boy who lived and the savior of wizard kind! Surely you can figure out something as simple as the reason for a Patronus eye colors to change?" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You will find that the simpler something seems, the harder it is to figure out the truth of the matter normally and one more thing, keep this quiet and I give you one dance at the party"

She giggled as they both turn there gaze at the Patronus; its mysterious change didn't lie in Harry's wand.

On the forth day Harry told them of the year long deception of Barty Crouch Junior and the return of Voldemort. He told them of Cedric Diggory the true Hufflepuff who showed Harry friendship when he could of showed him hate and jealousy.

_Harry walked through into moaning Myrtles bathroom and asked her if she had ever heard of a Patronus with golden eyes. She said no. Harry asked Headless Nick, he said no. Harry asked every ghost in the school, they all said no._

On the fifth day Harry told them of the DA and Umbridge, misrule, he told them of the Ministry's fear of Voldemort's return and the follies it made them do to "stop the lies"

_Harry searched through the library searched every book and went into every corner in his search of secrets on Patronuses. He asked every teacher, even Snape. He found out nothing he didn't already know._

On the sixth day, Harry told them of the war, the deaths, the misery and the joy two certain red headed brothers brought to the world in a dark time. He told them of Dumbledore and his fall from the tower. He looked Snape in the eyes as he said it and he was sure the whole school noticed.

_Harry finally asked Luna about golden eyed Patronus's, even with her rather liberal idea's of possibilities, she knew nothing at all._

On the seventh day Harry told them of his quest to get rid of Voldemort's "special trinkets", he told them of the DAs defense of Hogwarts against dementor and giants and he told them of Ginny's sacrifice…

"So how you finally defeat the dark lord?" asked, unsurprisingly, Raj.

"I didn't" said Harry to the shocked gasps of the entire school "Ginny Weasly did, I just happened to be the unwilling receptacle of a charm, made of love, that cost Ginny her life to cast but meant when Voldemort tried to kill me, he died" The room went silent and even Raj was subdued.

"I know, big let down isn't it? That your "chosen one" didn't save wizarding kind at all, but a young red headed girl who just happen to be in love with me more than with life itself did instead"

For a while, silence was all that was heard in the hall, but before too long the whispers started.

"Ginny Wesley's love defeated the dark lord?" was the words on many lips and Harry felt his burden of guilt lighten somewhat.

Sometime latter when Harry was alone in the chamber of secrets, quietly thinking of Ginny love and his Patronus issues. He heard a voice barely even a whisper as he left the chamber to get ready for the party.

"Stand tall Knight Stand tall, for you are the sword of the warmth" It was his mother voice.

"Mum?" asked Harry in the silence of the chamber. He never got a reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Moon and the Phoenix

A/N A free cookie for the first person to figure out who song lyrics I'm using in this chapter. :). I clearly don't own them any more than I own Harry Potter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna looked at herself in the mirror and decided she wanted to look nice as she could because she was not only looking pretty for herself, but also pretty for Harry. Just because she be dancing with him all night was not affecting her personal sense of style at all. She was being true to herself and decided that tonight she was going to be true to that thumping heart of hers and her desire to give Harry a night he fondly remember for the rest of his life. She also realized she was thinking rather quickly.

Did the half moon earrings go well with her dress or should she go with those nice ying-yang ones she bought? Luna secretly cursed her lack of knowledge of the mysterious art of looking "glamorous". Still she quietly thought to herself, Harry holding her close all night…which was a really nice best friend thing to do!

Harry came to her door and knocked politely, as she opened it to see her partner for the night; she knew straight away that something was not ok; Harry looked so subdued in his green dress robes.

"Harry whats wrong?" she asked as she took his wrist softly.

"Luna, I'm either going insane or heard my mother voice in the chamber of secrets today" he spoke in such a quiet voice; she could feel his wrist was still shaking in hers.

"Oh Harry" she said as she pulled him closer "You're not insane, you never been insane and if you did hear you mother voice, it doesn't mean your losing you mind" Harry looked into her eyes.

"Merlin knows I had stranger things happen to me" said Harry with a sigh. Luna kept him close as she spoke "and you figure it out in time, the truth doesn't necessary make a habit of being know straight away" Harry smiled slightly.

"Probably a fan girl with a talent for audio illusions" his voice picking up slightly as he spoke.

"Or possibly an Empathy Eater" Luna pointed out. Empathy Eaters were small insects that were often drawn toward people with powerful strong emotions, in short people like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Once they had found a suitable target they like creating images and noises to cause powerful emotional reactions. Clearly his mother voice would cause such a reaction. There was wa…

"Luna you're aware that you got a half moon on one ear and a ying-yang on the other?" said Harry, breaking Luna chain of thought quiet suddenly and then that weird Harry based feeling rush through her again, that feeling called panic.

"I-was-just-checking-if-you-were-paying-attention" spoke Luna quickly as she rushed into her room and put two half moon earrings on her ears. Harry expression was one of highly controlled laughter, the fact he was holding his hand over his mouth (wait in his mouth) was reassuring because it meant he cared about her feelings, but still… not the start she been planning. Harry took her hand softly; his touch was so nice….

"Well Ms Lovegood, it seems I be your partner for this evenings dance" he said with a polite bow and an ever so slightly mischievous grin.

The pair of them walked towards the great hall silently, Luna slowly relaxed from her embarrassment in her room and started to enjoy herself and that gentle pull that was Harry's hand. A stray thought passed through her mind.

"Where ever you go Harry, I want to go too" she simply stated as they entered the great hall. Harry looked at her with a kind happy smile.

"I know" he said as he took her to the dance floor, more than a few heads turned to look at them, Harry continued to speak as they moved along "and I have every intention of keeping with you too, I have this bad habit of losing control without you to sort me out" he grinned at her as he said it.

A nice song started up then, a muggle song called _it's a kind of magic_, apparently the band were mostly muggle born and rather fond of muggle music. Luna rather liked the music; off course the next song was rather different, it was called _reach for the stars._ It was after this song that Harry spoke to her again.

"I'm going to give Romilda Vane one dance, I told her I give her dance because she was helping me try to figure my stag out"

"Ok" said Luna simply. She then wandered off to a bunch to Ravenclaw girls; one was called by one of those rare flukes of chance, Luna Twilight.

"Lovegood, you aware that you boyfriend just run off with Romilda Vane right?" she asked in a deliberately polite and control tone that suggested she was thinking otherwise. Luna Lovegood looked over at Romilda, she was dancing with a slightly awkward looking Harry.

"She dancing with my friend Harry" she said simply. Twilight look confused.

"But aren't you two rather close?" She asked Luna while taking great interest in her fingernails.

"Very" said Luna with a sense of certainty in her voice. Twilight was a little dumbstruck after this for some reason.

"So you're not worried that he's dancing with a girl who clearly crazy for him?" she asked in a very questioning tone. Luna looked over at Romilda at this point, she was giggling rather loudly and Harry was wearing his "polite to the innocent and silly muggle smile" that he used at work a lot.

"Not really" she said simply. Twilight walked away after that.

Harry came back after his dance with Romilda and took Luna into his arms again. Once again those warm best friend feelings started to well up inside of her. By Rowana's diadem his touch was warm, so nice and cozy. In fact she could fall asleep in those arms of his forever. Then she heard the song…

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there's something different_

_Saw you in a brand new way_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

Luna looked into those green eyes…

_I don't know why, but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

Luna started to panic and Luna started to panic badly, worse than she ever panicked in all her life. The penny dropped, her heart skipped a beat and Luna finally realized the truth…

"Luna why are you shaking, are you ok?" asked Harry in a concerned voice. She was in love and helpless in trying to deny it to herself now. She looked into those loving green eyes.

"Ok were getting some air" he said as he took her shaking hand. He led her out and up, it wasn't long before Luna realized they were on the astronomy tower.

"Why you taken us here?" she asked, her curiosity overwhelming her panic.

"To get some air... oh and I know for a fact that the rest of the school avoiding this tower like the plague at the moment" his grin was large.

"Why?" she asked with real curiosity, was this tower infested with Ki-nargles?

"Apparently Trelawney said that tonight this tower would be struck by lightning and who ever was on top of it would be doomed" Luna looked at him worried, she didn't want to be doomed.

"Shouldn't we..." Harry pulled her close, deep into his arms, his forehead touching hers "be away too?"

"And spoil my cunning plan to get you alone?" his grin was still there.

"Your plan…?" one of his hands sneaked up round to the side of her head and he tickled her ear, which was rather nice feeling she thought.

"Amazing how far bribery with alcohol can get you, but less of that now" his voice started to soften, as did his grin. "Luna Lovegood, your special to me" Luna wanted to reply to say something to say anything…

"I never thought I say this to you when I first met you on that train all those years ago, but… you fill a hole in me that I never realized was there, because it been there so long." He was softly rubbing her ear as he talked, Luna felt so loved at that very moment..

"Your so incredible and strong and utterly uplifting and..." his voice took on a quiet tone "I love you Luna, crazy beliefs and all, because I finally found what I been looking for all my life, someone who keep the dark at bay, my light, my moon, my Luna" Luna's heart skipped a beat and she did something completely on instinct.

She kissed her soul mate with all her heart. In the passion that filled her that night, she completely forgot about the lesser seen nimbus starfish, which were seen instead by a sleepless Raj from his bed through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A Little Problem

Harry slowly woke up on the first day of the new millennium and reflected on the night before. The first bit of the night had gone according to plan but then things had just gone completely out of (his) control.

Harry had expected that Luna would have been really happy and probably interesting in kissing him a lot. He might have seen the poetry coming, but what he had not expected was the raw chaos and the sheer ferocity of Luna's love (especially with poetry mixed in between). She made Ginny look tame and controlled, which in hindsight Harry should have possibly seen coming; Luna always did throw herself fully into her passions and beliefs after all and Harry was well and truly one of them.

He was a Crumpled Horned Snorkack.

He stroked Luna's dirty blond hair and spoke softly into her ear her name.

"Yes my handsome phoenix? "She asked in a even more dreamy voice than normal.

"Were both probably Dragmunier victims, its three in the afternoon."

"Worth it" Luna quickly added in her dreamy voice as she slowly got up and dressed. Harry followed suit.

"So what we planning to do now?" Harry asked.

"Well it's a bit early for a wedding and I don't want children yet even if you do like the idea of a big family" Luna looked at Harry happily with a slight mischievous look in her eyes as she spoke, he really had told her everything last night.

"But I think you're speaking of today my sweet soul mate?"

"Yes, I was thinking of possibly nipping over to the Burrow, all the Weaslys should be there"

She kissed him quiet intensely and Harry's heart started doing summersaults, he always put her down as a quiet romantic type, well she was the quiet romantic type, but she was certainly was a bit more than that too and he liked it.

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Lead the way my knight" she said with a smile and slightly tired eyes.

Harry and Luna made there goodbyes to the school, Lunas nearly permanent closeness to Harry causing a mixture of giggles and harsh stares from most of the older girls and a happy wave from Raj. Before long they were safely outside the boundaries of the school, and with a quick kiss before, they appriated to the Burrow.

"Hello Ronald" Said Luna as Ron opened the door "Harry and I have realized were soul mates and we wish you a happy New Year" Ron looked at Luna with a little shock and disbelief, Harry quickly explained.

"We've started dating"

"Loony and you are a couple?" said Ron while still looking shocked.

"We are mate" said Harry to the stunned Ron.

"Blimey, I never saw that coming. But congratulations you two" he said as he nodded at Luna nicely, and then he shook Harry's hand. George head popped round the door frame.

"Ron going to invite our guests into the house or will they still be there at the next post millennium get together?" Ron went slightly scarlet.

"I just learned that Harry and Luna have got together!" Ron shouted "Finding out that your best mate got a new girlfriend can kind of slow down house invitations!" George replied with a chuckle.

The reaction of the Weaslys was something that Harry had worried a little about before he came, since the last girl that he loved had been there Ginny, but instead of resentment he worried would be directed at Luna, they instead gave her the usual warm Weasly welcome.

The Burrow was in full party mode, Fred and George were driving Percy insane, Hermione was calmly drinking wine with Mrs Weasly and talking at great length, Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasly were all busy talking about how the ministry was spending way too many gallons and the possible reasons why. Fleur was talking with her younger sister Gabrielle in French with the odd word in English. Harry went over to the two Delacour sisters and started to having a chat about Quidditch (Gabrielle went strangely and suddenly quiet as soon as Harry came near).

After a while Harry finally managed to get away from Luna, who was now explaining in great detail to Fleur about the legend of the four "Bringers", and alone with Hermione

"So I take it that you managed to get Luna on her own then?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh yes" Harry simply stated.

"And you had your nice romantic evening on top of the astronomy tower"

"Oh yes" said Harry slightly uncomfortably which earned him a suspicious look from Hermione.

"And..." Harry blushed slightly "She's big on romance and erm… other things too" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Got more than you bargained for?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh boy yes..." said Harry thinking of the night before.

"Well I'm happy for you" She spoke as her smirk softened to a soft smile and her gaze lifted upwards "even if she does believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, I know she take good care of you" Harry returned a soft smile back at her.

"I'm a lot of trouble aren't I?" said Harry as he poured himself some wine. "I've been having some trouble with my Patronus too, its developed golden eyes..."

"Golden eyes?" asked Hermione, her questioning gaze returning to his eyes "I never heard of anything like that before, even in the high security section… incoming!"

Before Harry could ask what was 'incoming' Gabrielle and her shimmering hair ran right pass him and twisted on the spot to face him, the effect was quite startling.

"'Arry I know zhis!" she exclaimed rather loudly and panicky, unsurprisingly everyone turned in the room to face her and she blushed ever so slightly. Fleur muttered something in French with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"You do?" asked Harry in his nicest and most understanding voice.

"I study zhe history of wizard kind in greater detail zhan most" she looked at her older sister with a scathing look "and zhis I have heard of before".

Harry looked at Gabrille a little closer and noticed that beyond her normal part Veela looks that her blinding platinum hair had now been dyed with dark purple streaks and was considerably shorter. She was also wearing a new single dragon tooth earring.

"Zhere a story from roman timez of a healer" He heard Fleur sigh rather audibly in the background "Wit' a bull wit' glowing gold eeyez! Zhey say it could zlay the demon and diable wi..."

"Stop with zhe wild storiees Gabrielle!" suddenly shouted Fleur "You be as bad as zhe Luna girl at zhe rate you are going!" Luna as normal didn't look insulted.

"Itz not a 'wild' storry!" shouted Gabrielle in a rather angry manner "I just make an 'abbit of examining zhe original zourcez with fresh eeyez, rat'her t'an just going with zhe flow!"

"So zhat what your 'arry Potter fanclub' spend it'z time doing iz it?" Said Fleur to a increasingly redder Gabrielle, both of them seemed to becoming increasingly and ever so slightly bird like too.

"We are zhee French DA!" she bravely shouted before suddenly going very quiet as she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Before anyone asks, Fred and me have been telling her loads by owls" spoke George into the quiet.

"And helping her written English improve too at the same time, showing once for all that we are responsible caring adults" continued Fred in a mock serous voice.

Gabrielle then started to cry. Harry quickly bent down and took her into a hug He heard her muttering between the sobs. 'No one understands', 'it's not like that' and the recurring 'I want to be something more than Fleur's little sister'.

"Fleur loves you" Harry whispered as he pattered her back softly "Thats the reason why she so critical of you and not because she want to upset you" he continued quietly.

"But..." she started

"No buts, Fleur loves you to bits and sooner or latter she come to realizes that your you and she's herself. Trust me on this, sometimes the people we love the most in the whole wide world can have completely different views on things. But remember this, if you ever were in real danger, that Fleur do _anything_ in her power to see you safe again" Gabrielle looked up into Harry eyes as he spoke.

"Now go and give your big sister an even bigger hug" Gabrielle nodded swiftly and ran over to Fleur to give her a hug. Completely magical thought Harry as Luna leaned close to him and whispered "You make a good daddy one of these days." Harry smiled back at Luna as he watched the two sisters become friends again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: A Not So Little Problem

In the distance a frog croaked. The leafs of the nearby trees fluttered in the wind and another drop of water dripped into the lake. Luna slightly cold toe touched Harry's foot.

"So, this is the prime location and time to look for Questors?" he asked as he held her close by wrapping his right arm round her side as the sat by the water edge.

"Not quiet, they prefer the dawn which will rise in about a minute or two" Said Luna dreamily as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"And were not wearing any shoes or socks because they find them scary?" he asked as he rubbed her foot with his big toe in return over the water.

"Correct" said rather dreamily.

"And this isn't just you making a excuse to watch the sun rise with me in a area of great natural beauty and play with my feet at the same time?" he asked as he played with her hair.

"Just a pleasant coincidence" She said with a gentle smile.

January went by and Harry felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. No one trying to kill him, no one trying to make his life hell and date after date with girl whose love for him was only matched by her creative ways of doing new and highly enjoyable romantic things with Harry. Only one thing weighed on Harry's mind.

The power to fight the demons was the strength of a golden eyed Patronus.

What did Gabrielle mean when she said demon? Was she talking of the numerous magical creatures (like Kappa) that were sometimes called demons by wizarding kind or was his stag now designed to fight something worse?

It probably a wild story like Fleur said, rumors and misinformation distorting the truth over the centuries. Patronus magic wasn't an easy discipline of magic to learn after all and Dementors were pretty demonic looking if he was being honest with himself.

Still it nagged at him, just like those gnomes, just like his mother's voice and those out of place Dementors. Things were not quiet right; he was missing something big somewhere.

Luna's kiss brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wrackspurt got you my shinning love?" she asked seriously.

"No..." he started as Luna swung her hands above his head with a determined look on her face. "Just thinking about what being going off lately"

"I'm seriously starting to think it might really be a conspiracy to send you insane" she continued in a serous tone. Harry smiled at her; The 'Potty Conspiracy' as it was know had been debated a fair bit in the last few weeks between them and her father. Thankfully it hadn't made it into the Quibber yet, both Lovegood's had realized that Harry hated publicity with a passion and anyway as Apollo had put it:

"We don't want them to know we know" He then winked, gave a hearty laugh and went off to work on his new article about Nargle varieties.

Harry walked along the street with Luna who was now skipping in her normal quaint way when suddenly they heard something that brought Harry out of his thoughts. Screaming, loud and composed of several voices, screaming. Harry looked Luna in the eye and they both began running towards the source of the screaming. What they found was not what Harry had expected to see ever in the streets of London.

It was a giant, a thirty foot tall giant and it was holding a twenty something screaming woman in one hand and a street lamp in the other like a club. There were several other muggles about the area, mostly hiding and screaming a lot and it was a residential area too.

"Oh dear, that's not a very nice thing to do Mr Giant." spoke Luna dreamily as she walked towards the giant as calmly as through a field of flowers on a spring day. "Don't you think you should put that woman down, she seems rather scared you know".

Then to Harry surprise, the giant did with a slightly docile look on its face.

"See that was rather easy wasn't it? Said Luna as she conjured small stool out of the air... The effect on the giant was sudden and dramatic.

"GAVAN HATE MAGIC!" roared Gavan the giant as it brought down the lamp post on Luna, Smashing her hard on her shoulder as she tried to dodge out the way ,which caused her to fall to the floor with a yelp of pain. Harry pulled out his wand in anger and shouted

"Conjunctivitis!" with a flash of light the curse hit Gavan the giant in the eyes causing his eyelids to sticks to his eyes in a rather painfully manner. Gavan roared in pain and began to swing his makeshift club wildly to Harry's worry.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry as he blasted Gavan's club from the giant, Harry was about to cast a far nastier spell when a weak sounding but still very calm Luna spoke from the floor.

"Gavan, can you calm down please before Harry get really angry with you, he knows a few rather unpleasant spells that he might be tempted to use on you if you don't".

The giant properly sat down, its hands going to its eyes, still clearly in pain. "Wizards tell Gavan to smash muggles, then wizards tell Gavan not! Then wizards hit Gavan with magic!" The giant then awkwardly cried, Harry reversed the Conjunctivitis curse in pity for the clearly used giant.

"Which wizards told you to do this "asked Harry in what he hoped was a caring tone, which was a hard tone to do when Luna on the floor with hopefully only a broken shoulder.

"Bridgy in pink!" shouted Gavan in fear; clearly Harry's tone had not been caring to his ears. Bridgy in pink... Harry had an idea.

"Looked like a toad? He asked.

"Yes!" practically screamed Gavan. There was one witch who fit that description all too well and that was Dolores Umbridge.

"Now Gavan, we all going to wait here till the ministry gets here and then I'm going to have a little chat with them…." Spoke Harry in a quiet controlled tone.

"Gavan feel sorry for Bridgy" spoke the giant and Harry knew why, because Harry had finally put the pieces of at least one puzzle together.

Dementors, gnomes and giants that had all released on muggles and all released by one cruel and evil toad called Umbridge.

The minutes passed in awkward silence.

"So erm" eventually asked the nervous muggle man who looked about thirty and was blond "you two are wizards?" he asked as he motioned to Harry and Luna, who Harry was now cradling in his arms.

"We are, thought the female term is witch, not wizard and sometimes other names are used like warlock and such" spoke Luna rather too softly; she was still in a bit of shock and her hold on Harry was especially tight.

"So… you know anything about that program on tonight, you know 'The truth about wizards by D.Umbridge'"? Harry's blood went ice cold.

"What time?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh about seven o' clock..." he started. A quick look at his watch told Harry it was six and he had one hour…

"It's the BBC I assume?" he asked rapidly

"Oh yes, about 50 miles from here that way "he said as he pointed down the street. Harry wanted to apparate.. But realized he never been near the building in his life...

"You wouldn't happen to have any transport about would you?" Harry asked the muggle.

"For the guy that just saved my little sister, you can borrow my bike mate".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: To Ashes…

A/N: Used a English to Latin translator for the new spells in this chapter :), I also suspect people will either love or hate this chapter too... roughly the half way point in the story now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was racing down the street at high speed on the bike. He wasn't exactly the best rider in the world, but years of Quidditch practice and Boris's basic instructions were enough to get him by. His thought turned to his last words with Luna before he left.

"_Harry" she spoke softly as he held her in his arm__s._

"_Yes" he replied. Luna looked him with her grey eyes, then kissed him softly, briefly touching his tongue with hers._

"_Come back to me"_

He raced along the streets at a higher speed, time was of the essence. He then heard the police sirens and swore, but he had no time to answer there questions.

Faster he went on the bike. Faster the police car accelerated.

Harry swore again, the police had no intention of giving up pursuit. Time for some out of the box thinking then with a bit of recklessness mixed in then he thought. Harry noted there was a bridge that was slightly off route and it was slowly rising. So Harry took a detour to the road that led to the bridge. The police car followed and he then heard a shout.

"Come on mate, it's not worth risking your life for a point on your licence and a fine!" Harry was however ready to take that risk, as he knew the price of failing at stopping Umbridge could be very high indeed.

He flew over the gap in the bridge with the confidence of someone who did this sort of thing on a daily basis.

"That guy is utterly insane!" shouted the first officer.

"Completely potty in fact" replied the second with worried tone.

Harry zoomed along in the bike and noted, much to his annoyance that someone had locked all the ground floor doors; however he also noted that there were big glass windows on the second floor, big enough to smash a bike through…

Harry and the bike were on the top of a tall building, rather close to the BBC and several stories high, he pressed the accelerator down, knock up a shield charm and drove off the top of the building with considerable speed, several seconds latter he smashed through the windows of the BBC and into an office.

"You seen a fat woman in pink who looks like a toad at all? He calmly asked the muggle woman who was a moment before getting a drink of water.

"That way", she said rapidly pointing towards a door.

"Thanks" replied Harry as he went through said door.

"So" spoke Mary as Harry went thought the door "What was that all about?"

"It clearly some PR stunt Mary" spoke Mike. Mary sighed in relief.

"Thought as much, cool how he managed to smash the window all at once before even touching it" Said Mary with hint of scepticism.

"Got to love modern technology, cool how they got that nearly dead flower to go into full bloom as he walked past it too" said with voice that strongly suggested he didn't believe what he just seen.

Harry walked swiftly in the direction the muggle had pointed out until a few minutes latter he found a door that had the words 'The truth about Wizards' flashing above it. He went in. Little knowing what he was walking into.

Umbridge was standing there, plane as day in the studio, there were a dozen or so muggles about.

"Hello Mr Potter, so glad of you to join us for my little show" she spoke in her falsely sweet voice, none of the muggles reacted.

"What you done to them" asked Harry angrily.

"A little curse you may have heard of ca..." she started, but Harry finished.

"Called the Imperius curse" Said Harry even more angrily as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Umbridge. "Your coming with me toad to the ministry of magic and then you are going to say hi to a few aurors…"

She Laughed and didn't even pull out her wand.

"Oh I'm so scared of you Mr Potter, you going to use your dangerous little stick on me and stop me from telling the whole world about your little world"

"Stupify!" shouted Harry as he pointed it at Umbridge, she didn't try to dodge and the spell had zero effect on her. Harry blinked.

"My turn!" she screamed as she punched Harry with what felt like the speed and strength of train from halfway across the room, smashing Harry through the door he had come through and right into the wall behind. He groaned in pain.

Harry could see spots before his eyes as Umbridge ran over to where he was and threw him back into the studio.

"I'm not finished yet Mr Potter!" she screamed as she giggled madly, every inch of Harry groaned in pain and his heart beat started to increase in speed at a alarming rate, he was slowly starting to heat up too.

"But perhaps it time I let you in on a little secret" she giggled as she moved into a space. "My real name is Dementorix and my real form... is this"and before Harry's eyes the most horrific transformation he had ever seen happened.

Her limbs grew and took on a slimy grey texture, her fingers developed an extra joint and her nails became long and pointy as any dagger. Her legs grew and her shoes fell to pieces to reveal a new pair of three pronged and webbed feet, her belly grew and her mouth grew to an impossible size as her eyes turned a terrible and demonic red.

"You know Mr Potter, I feel rather hungry... she should make a nice snack "She said in her falsely sweet voice and to Harry's horror her tongue shot out and dragged a muggle women into her mouth whole.

"You monster!" screamed Harry, as he pulled himself off the floor and attempted to cast a spell.

"Mistress would be better" she said after she used the same tongue to smash Harry back onto the floor "And for that little outburst, you will be pushed like any bad little boy" she smirked as she began to cast a spell wandlessly.

"Dementor ortus" she spoke in a voice full of sorrow. As the last syllable passed a cold mist drifted out her too wide mouth into the room, as it touched the muggles they began to change, the flesh becoming like that of a drowned person and the cloths turned into cloaks, they in fact turned into Dementors.

The cold mist started to touch Harry and he started to fell despair grip his still rapidly beating heart.

_Come back to me_

Her words were still with him, he would not give up, and he would not lay down and die!

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted with what felt like the last of his strength, his hand pointing his wand at the Umbridge thing and from his wand, gold mist poured out rapidly and took the form of a golden stag, the Dementors did more than just flee, they burned like sheets of paper in a golden flame.

"Vita despero!" she screamed with fury on her face as everything went black….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:…From Which Life Came

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, he was back at Hogwarts and it was on a day he knew all too well, a day he had visited in his nightmares too many a time. The day that the second Great War had ended and so had Ginny's life, and adding to that everything he saw was in black and white and Harry felt so very cold…

He saw his younger self run along with Hermione and Ron towards the castle, Hermione eye had a bandage across it and her scars were still fresh and even without colour, Harry knew her hair was red with blood. Ron expression was still one of supreme rage and vengeance, for Ron has lost something that day, something more valuable than an eye. His innocence. For Ron had used Crucio on Bellatrix and again and again as he had screamed "remember the Longbottoms!?" until Harry had eventually smashed him to the floor, ashamed of what his best friend had let himself become.

That been thirty minutes earlier in Hogsmead, now they went into the castle of horrors to get the last two of the Horcrux's. Which older Harry knew were both already gone. The mass fight that followed has been unnecessary, the slaughter unnecessary, the scar on Harry's heart, unnecessary it had all been blooming unnecessary!

The so called golden trio walked into the chaos of the great hall; everywhere students were fighting deatheaters, dead and dying on the floor, along with a giant snake at Neville's feet, who by some miracle was holding the centre of the hall with most of the DA.

Then Lavender Brown had died and Ron had flipped for the second time at her murderer Dolohov.

"Sectumsempra!" he screamed again and again at the deatheater and the man soon fell to the floor dead and in pieces. The battle did not get any prettier and Hermione too fell to the rage that Lavender's death had instilled in Ron. The room was soon full of blood and bodies as the battle turned more ugly than it had been before, Adva Kadeva's were being throw, throats cut by Sectumsempra and in the bloody brawl only two people didn't lose themselves.

Neville Longbottom and Harry. Luna wouldn't off either thought Harry if she had been there. He had latter found out that she hadbeen down in the lower reaches of the school, helping to protect the younger students. Then Harry noticed something he had not noticed on that bloody day. Snape looking at Hurry from afar and looking right into Harry's eyes.

Reading his thoughts.

"_Which were of the guilt you felt for your father"_ spoke a voice that sounded like his mothers. Harry blinked and then he saw what Snape did next. Snape turned on his deatheater allies and stunned Alecto Carrow with a well aimed stunner in the back.

A guilty feeling spread through Harry, He had never believed Snape was really on his side that Snape had finally realized that Harry was more like his mother than his father.

The dark world around him took on muted colors.

Then Voldemort entered the room and flew near to were young Harry was standing.

"And now" said Voldemort "its time to take out a second pest tonight, Adva Kadeva!" The green light shot out his wand and into the younger Harry, the green energy quickly consumed Harry's form and then exploded outwards, leaving a stunned Harry and a very dead Voldemort.

"Surrender" said the younger Harry to the now stopped brawl, the remaining deatheaters quickly threw down there wands.

"Now where's Ginny?" young Harry asked, older Harry stomach tightened.

"She went to the room of requirement, said she had something important to do..." spoke Neville in a worried tone.

The young Harry ran up the stairs, three at a time, Young Harry ran into the room of requirement, young Harry found a dead Ginny Weasly with a tiara on her head and a key on a chain round her neck. Both Harry's hearts screamed and time seemed too stretched to eternity. Before too long others began to gather round Ginny' body and eventually one dreamy dirty blond put her hand on the young Harry's shoulder and spoke five words

"You will see her again". Harry's heart stopped screaming and its paced instead increased to impossible fast levels of beating.

"_You will need Flamefeather to stop more joining her, call him__ now_..." spoke his mother's voice and Harry knew what he needed to do.

"Flamefeather, I call you" he spoke. Harry warmed up.

The Umbridge demon stood in front of him as the darkness fled from his sight and his wand wasn't his wand anymore, in it place was a sword as tall as Harry, its hilt, pure molten gold, it blade a single glowing flame and Harry just knew within a strange and utterly alien intelligence resided. Umbridge looked at Harry with clear shock.

"You are dead" she started, "I killed you, I tore your children to pieces and ate there souls Lifebringer, how di..."

Harry didn't let the killer finish, with one fluid motion he jumped through the air in a near horizontal line and slashed his sword at her chest, were the blade touched, flames left the blade and engulf her, leaving nothing but ash.

Harry dismissed the sword with a thought and it changed into molten gold from there into his familiar wand. His heartbeat started to slowly subside to a more normal rate, his body heart cooled and Harry knew he was now soaked in a drenching sweat. Every inch of him ached in pain and he felt tiredness so strong that it took real willpower to remain standing and awake.

_Come back to me_

He had to find his moon, Harry slowly stumbled through the building, heading towards the entrance and found what he was looking for, his moon Luna, and she was standing beside Rufus Scrimgeour and a lot of aururs.

"Now tell me what been going off Mr Potter..." started the minister for magic, but Harry only had eyes for one person.

"My moon, I came back" was Harry's last words as he passed out into his lover's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The House Of Weasley

A/N: Been doing a fair bit of writing the last few days, hence the quick update... Enjoy!

"Goodbye minister" said Luna as she appriated with her wonderful loving songbird of love (She had called Harry that last on Wednesday night, she rather liked to use it, but it was rather long) to number 12 Grimmauld Palace. Well Hermione and Ronald had always said that loved Harry a lot and do anything for him, and right now Luna needed an unplotable house with a spare bedroom for her beloved phoenix.

She knocked on the house door with its rather nice gold lion knocker. Ronald opened the door and then blinked and looked rather surprised and a bit upset.

"What the hell happened to Harry!?" spoke Ronald rather loudly.

"I'm not really sure yet" spoke Luna calmly "But I think he got into a rather big fight with Umbridge in muggles Bebvision building. He needs a good long nap now anyway" she continued as she carried Harry into the house and pass the nice new painting of Harry's godfather.

"Didn't Harry tell you what happened?" asked Ronald, who sounded a bit worried, perhaps a mogal had got him she quietly thought to herself.

"Not yet, he fell asleep in my arms after telling me he had came back" she spoke, then as afterthought "and Rufus Scrimgeour seemed rather eager to talk to Harry too , so I thought we stay here till Harry awake again , because he rather good at knowing what to do. Especially when he's in one of his save the world moods"

It all seemed rather obvious and sensible to Luna, however Ronald was being silly in a way not terribly dissimilar from her emerald eyed angel and standing with his mouth wide open.

"Well can you show me a room were we can put my sleeping prince in? He's rather heavy you know."

Some time latter, Luna was sitting with Ronald and Hermione in there living room drinking a rather nice cup of tea, Hermione had just got back from work and was in a rather worried mood (Luna's suspicion of a mogal infestation was growing).

"Right, through my department don't normally deal with outside things very much, even we heard a few things" stated Hermione "one Umbridge went missing, two someone had reported GIANTS were killing muggles and three, some seriously powerful dark magic was cast in the BBC building which caused the minister for magic and a crack team of aurors to go there to deal with it pronto".

"Oh there was only one giant, he was called Gavan, he killed no one and only hurt my arm a little, but nothing serous," she said serenely as Hermione gave her a probing look, it didn't go away "and he was only there because Umbridge had tricked him, so it wasn't his fault really… oh then Harry went after Umbridge because he heard she was doing a program about wizards, I don't know what happened after Harry drove off on the bike to beeb place however"

"Missing toad, big blast of dark magic and a utterly knackered Harry" said Ronald.

"Which equal big fight between said toad and Harry which certainly included a lot of dark magic" Spoke Hermione seconds after Ronald.

"Oh yes, it does seem rather likely doesn't it?" said Luna to Hermione

"I'm going to check him over with every spell I know" spoke Hermione rather abruptly.

_Hermione walked through the door into the guest room and looked at her practically brother of a friend. He was sleeping surprisingly soundly and was clearly in deep sleep. First things first then, she did a near complete search of his body with her eye, the major area she did missed was an area so had no desire to ever see._

_There wasn't an injury on him, Hermione then went to Harry wrist, the one which Umbridge had scared in there fifth year at Hogwarts, and found that the scar had disappeared. Harry was also rather warm to the touch. Hermione was now very worried indeed._

_Hermione was a avid reader of any magical text that she came across, and one thing she had noticed again and again, was the more spells you cast onto something, the more the intended effects were likely to change, and Harry was probably the most castered on wizard of his age, and the spell castered on weren't minor affairs either, they were powerful deep and often very old spells._

_In Hermione option, Harry's body was showing all the signs of a life-force that was so potent that it could fix his body. It also created a lot of heat in the process and certainly was the cause of Harry tiredness._

_Poor Harry she thought, you always seem to get the rough deal don't you…_

Hermione walked through the door on the landing upstairs and came out in the kitchen, which in Luna's option was a pretty useful spell to cast on a doorway, especially if you wanted to move big heavy things.

"Harry body is well… how to put this…" Hermione spoke as her eye spin around in its socket. "His body is working harder than it should be. I think it will in all probability calm down in time, but for now Harry need cool conditions , lots of sleep, and lots of food and water when he wakes"

Luna considered Hermione's words.

"He's not going to burn up is he and die?" Luna asked in a worried tone.

"I'm actually serous considering the possibility that Harry might be nearly impossible to kill" spoke Hermione seriously." It like his life force is on overdrive or something"

"I hope he doesn't turn into a Helowraith" Said Luna, still in her worried voice.

Helowraith were great big flaming spirits that could set anything and everything they found on fire. They lived only to burn and would be considered a highly dangerous spirit by the ministry if the opened there mind to there existence.

"He'll pull through, he always does" said Hermione with a determined tone after a few moment of staring at Luna. Luna thought of her burning (hopefully not literarily) phoenix, alone upstairs and possibly in grave danger in his weakened state from nargles, mogals and other dangers that Hermione refused to believe in, let alone take protective measure against.

"I'm going to make sure nothing nasty can hurt him which you don't believe in because you put too much faith in books" stated Luna as she took the stairdoor up. Ronald went rather red and Hermione keep staring into Luna's eyes for some strange reason.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The return of the DA

_The knight of the phoenix…__The angel of mercy… The kensei of the void... The master of the pack…_

_Know the names of the fou__r, young knight…_

Harry woke up from the dream that spoke with his mother voice and rubbed his head. He then put on his glasses and realised he wasn't in his bed, but judging from the million and one random looking and oddly arranged items about the room, Luna couldn't be that far away.

This was one reassuring thing at least. Harry also felt famished and very dry, but kindly someone had put a glass of water and some ham sandwiches near his bed, clearly anticipating his needs, a quick examination of said sandwich told someone other than Luna was about too, as Luna always forgot to butter on or in some cases she put something insane on, like curry powder.

Harry ate said sandwich and drank the water in one go.

Harry left the room and quickly realised exactly were he was. Through how he found out wasn't exactly the nicest way to find out.

"Hi Harry" spoke the large painting of Ginny on the landing "My useless brother is downstairs with Luna and Hermione, this door will take you down there by the way" she said while pointing right. Harry stared her for a while with a pain in his chest.

"I'm dead, Luna's not, go to her "she said with a slightly annoyed air.

"Your up and ok!" screamed Hermione as she ran up and hugged him.

"My darling songbird not turned into a helowraith!" shouted Luna happily as she ran up and hugged him too.

"And now I will run and hugged my best friend, girlfriend and crazy friend who dating my best friend all at once!" said Ron as he ran up and hugged Harry in way that was designed to emulate Hagrid.

"Glad to know I'm loved at any rate "said Harry with a grin. "So were is breakfast, I'm starving"

"Its actually afternoon Harry, you been flat out for three days" spoke Hermione as she magically summoned Harry some toast. Harry munched on it happily.

"I say wow, that's weird... but after fighting a killer toad demon and summoning a sword made mostly of fire, I'm kind of all weird out" said Harry, still munching.

"Oh that's interesting my angel of love "said Luna, as if this was a normal thing to talk about.

Harry explained everything, Snape... Umbridge, the fact he had a distinctive feeling that Flamefeather was somehow alive, but not his mothers recurring voice, hearing voice was never took as a good sign of anyone's sanity. He then got to one of the things that was still puzzling him.

"..And then the Umbridge thing called me Lifebringer, you ever heard the term before?" asked Harry, Hermione looked anxious but clearly didn't know the answer; however Luna did know something...

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" She stated dreamily. Hermione look at her suspiciously.

"Are crumped bored snorelacks involved somewhere?" she asked sceptically.

"Of course there not Hermione, it all about an old song" she continued in her normal oblivious-to-the-minor-insult-way. Harry gave Hermione a brief harsh stare.

"Can you sing it for us Luna, it might have clues that we can follow up on, especially Hermione who will be eager to help with this team effort" Hermione gave a little sigh as Harry gave her another look.

"Oh ok then, singing a song can't hurt…"said a slightly annoyed Hermione.

Luna beamed and sang.

_Here comes Lifebringer, knight of the day!_

_Bringer of love and hope today!_

_Knight of the phoenix, wielder of the phoenix_

_Giver of new days!_

"That's the first bit, there three more pieces off course" spoke Luna serenely. Hermione wrote it down; through he did hear some muttering.

"Let hear the rest then" said Harry to his moon.

_Now come Deathbringer, knight of the __end_

_For he is the __Bringer of ends_

_The __Kensei of the void_

_And the s__um of our graves_

The tone was so very different throughout, while the first bit had been cheerful and uplifting, this section was downright scary and depressing.

"I'm pretty sure kensei means sword saint or something along that line, it a far eastern term for really good swordsman anyway..." added Hermione in a low voice.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not a chap you spill the pint of?" said a slightly spooked Ron. Luna took on a more ethereal quality for the next part…

_The angel of mercy __appears in the night_

_Breaker of minds_

_Healer of hearts_

_Oh even forgiver of fiends_

_The __Bringer of peace_

Hermione wrote it down and simply said "the last piece..." in a tone of real interest and expectance. Luna's voice went brutal and it sounded like some battle chat. Harry nearly fell back in his seat.

_We come to take you _

_Rape__ you, rip you apart!_

_We are the war and the master of the black_

_We show no mercy_

_For we are the bringer of war!_

Hermione looked at Luna and said "what do you notice?"

"That you knew there were four bringers without me telling you?" she said in her normal serene and reassuring tone. Hermione nodded.

"Patterned, and the pattern is more important than the content" she explained. "these four verses are not about informing you what exact powers the bringers have got, nor what the like look like, there more like impressions' of what the four of them are about ."

She waited few moments before continuing" To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if there numerous variations about if you look in the right places…I might go visit the ministry's libraries and check with Wendy about rhythmic song message theory…"

"Ok…so what are we actually looking for then and what we going to do about those other three when we meet them?" asked Ron, clearly looking for a more straight forward answer from her and a direction to apply himself. Hermione started to speak.

"Well I suppose, me, you, Harry..

"It will take more than us four for this" added in Harry before Hermione could finish, causing Hermione to turn to him and look him straight in the eye.

"You're calling back the DA?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I am "said Harry in a voice that was both his own but had a power in it he never knew. Ron looked a bit subdued because he had sounded like a real leader. Luna then complexly ruined the mood.

"More people who treat me like a friend!" she shouted out in a happy voice with a big beaming smile.

He really did hope that when Luna and him got round to having children, that they would learn from daddy the correct way to act socially, because it certainly wasn't Luna's strong suit…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: Chos's Aspirations

Calling back the DA unsurprisingly took most of the rest of the afternoon. Hermione and Ron luckily had most of the old member's addresses; still it was six in evening when the first arrived.

Harry opened the door to find himself face to face with the Weasley twins.

"And how's Harry today?" asked George.

"Been a lot worse, but I got big worries…" he said as he munched on some jam on toast, he was still pretty hungry.

"Bit like our mum then?" said Fred as George hit Harry with a rubber fish.

"Ow!" shouted Harry as George continued to hit him with a fish, causing him to drop the toast. "What the heck is that for?!"

"You left our mum worried sick and thinking you were dead for four days you prat!"

"I thought Ron would have told you… I was flat out cold for three days anyway!" Shouted Harry between the slaps.

"Ah it its ickle Ronniekins fault" said George as he went of to find Ron with his twin.

Eventually shortly after Hermione had finally calmed down the red heads in the building, the doorbell rang again. Hermione went to answer it this time; mostly because Harry hands were full of chicken (he was hungry!). A few minutes latter Neville walked in.

"Welcome back to the DA Neville" said Harry with a smile. "How things between you and Merry?"

"There not, she was great for about 24 hours and then it rapidly went downhill..." Said Neville with a sigh.

Luna decided to answer the door next and a few minutes latter she walked in with Cho of all people!

"You can't be serous!" shouted Harry in shocked surprise. Cho gave him a cold stare.

"I should have known I was wasting my time, he still got the maturity of a thirteen year old..." said Cho as she turned back towards the door.

"Oh go off and cry then..." spoke Harry in a rather harsh tone; the effect was sudden and dramatic. Cho turned around, Harry was sure he never seen such an insulted look on anyone face before. He distantly heard Hermione sighed in the background.

"Harry James Potter, I challenge you to a duel, none fatal spells only." She spoke in an ice cold voice.

It turned out that Hermione had 'installed' a new room, purely for Ron's auror training. It was quite spacious; Cho and Harry were now alone in the room ("try not to kill each other!" was Harry last comment as he shut the door behind him) and Harry suddenly felt very guilty indeed about telling her to go and cry.

"The ponytail and beard is new Harry, but really if you're trying to be Dumbledore, you could show some of his legendary sensitivity." Said Cho in that new and icy voice of hers.

"Erm... I like how you done your hair Cho…" said Harry in a very small voice and it was true; Cho's hair did look very nice , even if it was only shoulder length now.

"We duel, 3… 2... 1!" she blasted a disarming charm towards him with both speed and utter silence, clearly she had no problems with none verbal spells. Harry's body acted without him thinking and dodged to the side.

Cho didn't even blink, but instead fired a silent stunner at him, only to be deflected by Harry's shield charm, which glowed gold and sent the spell right back at her.. and into her shield charm, if Cha had been shocked by this, it didn't show.

She was however good at giving Harry shocks, because her next move was to summon a flocks of small black birds to attack Harry.

"Ow! Shouted Harry as he tried to get rid of the birds, he only just dodged Cho's stunner in time and dodged it by jumping over her head and disarming her with a charm while in mid air…. Being Lifebringer had some nice perks.

"Seems I wo.." Started Harry before he was interrupted by Cho kicking him in the shins from the floor, jumping on him, grabbing his wand and pointing it at his neck in the space of about five seconds.

"Don't count your chickens before there hatched... Harry" she said his name in a very satisfied voice, inching her face closer towards his as she said it and letting her silky hair fall on him, Harry realized he was close enough to count her freckles...

"I'm Luna's!" he screamed suddenly, causing Cho to jump up with a start.

"You're dating Luna Lovegood!" she said it rapidly.

"Yes I am!" he explained rapidly "and we are very much in love!" he continued as he briskly got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"When this happen?" asked Cho as she slowly calmed down, he realized that Cho was more than a bit red.

"New years eve, we been working together since the summer and well I realized that I was quiet appreciative of Luna uplifting and reassuring nature"

"So you not got a thing for straggly hair?" asked Cho with questioning look.

"Not really… Luna just got this knack of knowing what's good for me..." Harry said as he stared at the floor.

"Well…" the silence lased a few seconds ".. at least your dating someone who appreciates you". Harry couldn't help but notice than Cho was certainly taking a very good look at him.

"You're in the newly reformed DA on two conditions" Said Harry seriously.

"And what are they?" asked Cho as she fluttered her rather nice eyelashes...

"One, you teach me how you learned to fight like that… "Cho looked really pretty when she had been fighting, Harry noticed... "And two, you never ever try to seduce me ever again"

Cho looked at him with a sigh.

"Lucky girl Luna... Ok I keep to the conditions" spoke Cho in a sighing voice.

It turned out that while Cho and Harry had been busy duelling, a fair few more people had arrived at the magically expanded table, including more than a few familiar faces. Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Padma and Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas and much to Harry's surprise, one Percy Ignatius Weasley were all sitting at the table

"Ok now were all here... "Harry's gazed turned to Percy. Hermione explained the unexpected member at the table quickly

"Percy our main scribe before you ask and he's not forgotten Ginny's sacrifice either...and want to help". Harry nodded, perhaps his last favourite Weasley would be useful in the long term.

"You might be asking why I called you all back after all these years, why I call you back when Voldemort is long dead and the answer is simple." Harry made sure all there attention was on him "I have discovered something that I can't deal with on my own and I need help, trustworthy, competent help"

Harry moved to the head of the table, were Hermione and Ron were sitting and called Flamefather, everyone made the right surprised noises, bar Luna of course, who just stared at him in her normal dreamy way with a smile.

"This is Flamefeather, sword of the phoenix knight, otherwise knows as the Lifebringer, which is apparently me. Out there are three other Bringers, two who sound evil and dangerous as hell and an unknown number of demons who true nature, numbers and powers are unknown to me."

Harry called back Flamefeather "Dumbledore's army, I ask you now, will you help find out the true nature of these Bringers and demons, stop them hurting people and protect this fragile peace that we have had since the fall of Voldemort.?"

Hermione put her wand on the table.

"Always" Ron quickly followed

"You're my best mate, off course I will"

"For Cedric" spoke Cho as she put down hers rather suddenly.

"And Dumbledore "spoke Neville as he placed his beside her, Cho gave him a little surprised look.

"And Ginny off course" spoke Luna in her normal dreamy tone as she placed hers beside the pair.

"She thought you were worth dying for... I want to find out why "spoke Percy as he placed his wand down.

"Weasleys are loyal to the death aren't we" spoke Fred and George strangely seriously, through together, as they placed there wands down at the same time.

"Lavender" spoke Parvati as she placed her wand down solemnly, her sister placed hers down beside it.

"Don't know what going off, but I know who's the right man to follow" spoke Dean as he placed his wand on the table.

"Harry of course" spoke Colin.

"And with Hermione brains we figure what these 'Bringers' are" said Katie as she placed her wand down.

"And lets not forget we have one of the best aspiring aurors in her class" spoke Angelina as she placed her wand down, Harry followed her gaze and found it was on Cho.

"And a shop full of surprises too" Spoke Lee as he placed his wand next to the Weasley twins.

"Hard work lays ahead, but we will stand by you Harry to the end" spoke Justin as he placed his wand down.

"Because we know you're the good guy" finished Seamus as he placed his wand down last.

Harry looked at the number of wands on the table, the variety of people around the table and the look that was written on all there faces.

"_They trust you". Spoke the voice of his mother in his head to Harry_

"Thank you" said Harry humbly, "I appreciate every wand that's here tonight and it time I told you a story..."

He told them the horrors of the BBC, the Bringers song and more than a few faces looked scared before he was done, however he left out that he was hearing his mother's voice in his sleep for some reason.

He didn't want them to think that he was going insane after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Abominations

_Blade of__ black ice, heart frozen solid, he lost himself to face the demons and win... Don't become him knight of the warmth_

Harry awoke from his strange dream and found Luna's sweet head on his chest as usual and breathed in deeply.

"Luna" he said softly. She didn't stir. He tried again "celestial satellite?" again she didn't stir; he tried once more while taping her head.

"Harry J Potter to Luna One, do you read me?" Luna awoke with a grin.

"Only a Z I'm afraid" she said while running her finger along his scar. Harry smiled.

"Luna… I need to ask you about something..." Harry said nervously.

"I think you're rather sane Harry" she said dreamily as she uncannily figured out what Harry wanted to ask about as usual, the only person Harry knew who was better at figuring him out was Hermione and she was well.. Hermione

"But... I'm hearing voices!" Said Harry in a panicky voice.

"Really?" asked Luna in tone that most people would use if there heard someone claim they started a diet. "Who's?"

"My mums!" said Harry, still rather panicky. Luna stroked his head as she spoke.

"Well, your mothers on the other side of the veil... So it can't be her... it's not an Empathy Eater either, because I put up the right wards…and you're sane... So it must be something else..." said Luna slowly as she stared at him, more dreamily than normal.

"But what?" Harry asked in a considerable less panicky voice.

"Hum… I like to know too, but your certainly sane and your mother is very much dead and I missed my last three mornings wake up kisses" Luna spoke as she kissed him rather deeply.

Some time latter, as Harry grabbed his fifth slice of toast, he went over his day with Hermione. The ministry was apparently getting a little impatient about the Umbridge incident, as in jailing Harry for murder type impatient.

"Right Angelina sorted out a meeting with the Minster last night, Ron and Cho are going to be your guards, just in case something demonic, Deatheater or plain fan girl turns up, needless to say, Neville be creating a distraction for you in the atrium anyway, mostly to keep all the fan girls busy, because there really annoying" Hermione spoke with a slight grin. Neville grinned back; Cho looked at Neville with what looked like jealousy, which was weird to say the least.

"Right... I'm all set" Said Ron as he did a quick check over his wand.

"Personally I think your all going bit overkill especially with the Neville parts'... but I'm ready "Said Cho, still watching Neville.

The smoothly walked into the ministry... They smoothly walked pass the fan girls and other people that typically screamed "oh look its Harry Potter" and walked smoothly into the elevator, which went to the first floor and then they walked into the Ministers office (smoothly of course).

"Hats rock" said Ron with a grin.

"Don't know why I didn't think of this years ago." Said Harry as he softly knocked on the door...

"Interment fear of death perhaps?" asked Cho with a slight smirk.

"More than likely "Harry chuckled.

The door opened to reveal Rufus Scrimgeour, looking much the old lion as when Harry had last seen him, flanking him were two tall strong, probably very capable auror's.

"You know what this is about Potter, you know that you have to give a very good reason indeed not to be throw you in Azkaban for the murder of Doris Umbridge, which under the current justice system is fifteen years... ten for good behaviour and you can be fairly certain even after that your never got a decent job." spoke Rufus in a brisk and more than slightly unhappy voice.

Harry breathed in deeply and organised his thoughts.

"Minister, you are a pragmatic man... a serous man... a man who understands that putting your head in the sand won't send your problems away. I have found a big problem... something that probably makes Voldemort look like a walk in the park..." Harry said in a very controlled calm voice, Luna be proud if she could hear him.

"Get to the point" said the agitated minister. Harry didn't have Luna's serenity.

"Umbridge turned into a demon, turned several muggles into Dementors and then died as I pulled out a flaming sword and plunged it into her after annihilating the Dementors with a golden Patronus!" Harry said rapidly in a less controlled tone.

"That's utterly insane!" screamed the minister "seems my reports about your degrading sanity were very on target, no wonder you date a girl called Loony…" Harry didn't let him finish his sentence, which wasn't surprising, what was surprising was that the whole office filled with the song of the phoenix and the minister was thrown half way across the room.

"You DO NOT ever insult my Luna!" He shouted in a voice that sounded ten times louder than his own. Rufus was shaking badly at the other side of the room in a mix of both pain and shock, his auror bodyguards both had there wands out, pointing at Harry. Ron and Cho had there's pointing at the aurors.

"_You will learn how to control your powers knight, and not abuse them__" spoke the voice of his mother in his head, she sounded disappointed and angry._

Harry got a hold of his self.

"My apologies minister, I'm very much getting a hold of this new power of mine" he said in calmer voice "but I don't like is very much when people insult my lover and while you may refuse to believe me, you find that doing so won't save any life's and you be very foolish indeed to try and throw me in Azkaban ". Rufus looked at Harry with a mix of shock, fear and questioning.

"What are you?" he asked fearfully.

"The knight of the phoenix, the slayer of demons and Lifebringer minister, and yes I don't know what that all really means yet either" said Harry, trying very hard to smile.

"I really hate being the responsible one at times…" said the Minister of magic.

"_There here, below!" shouted his mother's voice in head "to the elevator now knight, before more of the corpses rise as abominations…"_

"There's something nasty in the lower building!" shouted Harry suddenly. Cho and Ron looked to him puzzled.

"With me you two, minister –keep here- if I'm wrong, I look stupid, if I'm right the wizarding world will need you very much alive and well" shouted Harry as he rushed out the door.

"_I know this presence… he's rather fond of flame too, be very wary of being burned, it do more than hurt you"_

Ron and Cho followed Harry out the office, Harry moved with all the speed he could muster, which was quite a bit…. They quickly reached the elevator and slipped inside.

"First we go to the atrium, make sure Neville's ok" spoke Cho quickly as they walked in.

"Agreed" said Harry "and there be a lot of people there too."

"Hermione's below the atrium…" said Ron in a shaking voice.

"I know" said Harry, his throat seemed tight.

"Get Neville... get Hermione; slay any demon that gets in the way" Said Cho, her face and voice taking on a cold ice like quality. They reached the atrium.

Pandemonium reigned. All around wizards and witch were screaming and running from the things... things looked like men on fire, but oily unnatural looking black smoke came off there flaming bodies. Only a few auror's and Neville were trying to fight them, but all there spells seemed to be utterly useless. He counted about twenty of the flaming creatures, that number became twenty one as one of the creatures punched an auror, and he too became one of them.

"_There all good as dead, this nicest thing you can do is end them and let there souls pass to the other side..."_

Harry called up Flamefeather.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: For the love of Hermione

A/N: bit of a long wait I know, but I started a new job and between that, martial arts and my desire to get a healthy amount of sleep I had less time to write. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I hope I be able to sneak in enough writing time to get the next done in a shorter wait period!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song of the Phoenix rebounded around the room as Harry slashed down the first abomination with Flamefeather, its oily black smoke and flame turning into golden flame before turning into ash.

"_Imbue"_ spoke Flamefeather in the voice of a small boy, much to Harry surprise something incredible happened. Several golden balls of light jumped from the flames of Flamefeather and into the wands of Ron, Cho and Neville.

Ron's wand elongated rapidly into a spear with the same molten gold as Flamefeather's handle and ended with a long thin flame.

Cho's wand also became molten gold and ever so slightly longer and thicker, out each end a smaller, but still fairly long thin flame sprouted.

Neville's wand became thicker and of the same molten gold as the others, however its flame was long and thick. The handle also had a protective circle of gold at the base of the flame.

"DA... attack!" yelled Harry as he struck as he struck at another of the abominations, Cho, through admittedly a little surprised at her new weapon, quickly adjusted and was spinning, slicing and sometimes stabbing with her double ended flaming sword. Ron style was vastly different, his spear was certainly more of a stabbing weapon and seemed to have mastered a move in which he jumped forwards swiftly while hardly leaving the ground.. A move which made his spear strikes fast and long ranged. Of the three, Neville weapon seemed the least dangerous, still when he sliced with his sword, the abominations burst into golden flames.

With a quick spin, Cho took out the last two left in the room, the surviving auror's quickly set about checking the area was truly secure (or to be more honest, look busy and not useless). They seemed pretty scared of the little group.

"Blimey Harry that was some spell... But those things came out the lift and there only two floors below us, the courts and the ministry of se.." started Neville while looking towards the lift, but Ron was already walking rapidly towards the lift, the look on his face was the dangerous one that scared Harry more than any demon.

"Ron" shouted Harry "wait for us!" They all carefully got into the elevator (dismissing the flaming weapons for safety reasons) and went down.

They walked out, Ron was power walking as he called his spear back and Harry and the others had to really move it to keep up. They quickly turned at a new placed doorand entered a new complex.

"Ron… calm down... I know you're worried about Hermione... But we need to keep in control..." Said Harry in bits as he tried to talk to Ron as they moved along

"Hermione not got a flaming sword! She's defenceless and I'm **NOT** going to lose her!" screamed Ron as he paused briefly. Harry shut up. Ron was on a war path and Harry could only prepare for the worse.

As they came across what looked like Fudge in a large clean room, Harry heard what sounded like a gunshot, rebound from down a corridor behind Fudge.

"Now, this is a very delicate area, and you're not allowed any further..." stated Fudge

"Out of my way Fudge!" screamed Ron, pointing his spear dangerously at the ex Minster.

"Now there's there no need to get violent... but this area is off limits." Stated Fudge in a less than calm voice.

"I don't care a dam!" screamed Ron, clearly in a terrible rage "the love of my life is probably fighting for her life as we speak and I will NOT let her be harmed!" Fudges reaction was disturbing through not as unexpected as it could have been.

"Seems I have to deal with a little fledging bringer and his cohorts the so much more violent way... through I must admit that I enjoyed using this humans shell for the last few months..." Said Fudge as his body burst into flames.

What rose from the huge dirty fire could be best described as a serpent, but its head was horned and looked more draconic than anything , it scales were red and its body had the consistence of barley cooled magma, from its mouth trailed the same oily black smoke as the abominations. Most un-snake like however was the pair of black, inflexible wings, a similar black substance covered its body in a kind of black mesh.

"One long millennium ago... I consumed the angel of mercy in my jaws and created something new and terrible... an angel of horrors and sorrow, how her mind tricks were so utterly and completely useless, how her cane Serenity failed to brake my mighty scales and how pitiful her ideas of mercy and forgiveness were shown before the might of Tor-gon-gig!" Roared the demon "and I do wonder if be able to find and create another servant or four from this millennium Bringers…"

"Die!" screamed Ron as he lunched forwards with his spear... only to be thrown back as it bounce offs its wings that were being used like shields.

"Utterly pathetic. Is that really the best you can...do?" the demon turned its gaze towards Cho who was running along the side of the wall, she bounced off the wall while slashing at were its wings met its body and removing both in one fluid spin!

"He's not alone demon" Said the smirking Cho as she bounced off the other wall and landed back with the others.

"Well... Burn!" yelled the demon as it began to breathe fire towards the four.

"_Ignis stipatores_" yelled Neville as he held his sword in front of incoming fire, causing the sword to glow golden and the flames to fail to reach them.

"Oh dam you... I eat you al.." started Torgongig, but he never finished because Ron's spear this time found its mark in his mouth, causing the monster to burn in a golden all engulfing flame, leaving nothing but a lot of ash and a stink in theair

"Hermione!" shouted Ron as he raced down the corridor the demon had been guarding, Harry and others gave chase and they found Hermione.

She stood there in the middle of the room that looked more like a muggle lab than anything. All around her was various piles of ash and in her hand was a gun, a rifle with smoke coming out, a rifle that seem to be struggling to keep in once piece and a rifle with what Harry knew for a fact had Hermione's wand slung under it.

She dropped it as Ron dismissed his spear and raced over to give her a loving hug and a kiss full of love and affection.

"_Smart girl that friend of yours, she worries me sometimes admittedly but one thing I am sure off..."_

"It's her love that drives her" thought Harry as he watched his two best friends hold each other.

"_Indeed, and motive matters more than anything"_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Secrets found Secrets missed

Luna was alone in number twelve Grimmauld palace. So she did what any sensible person would do in a strange house with nothing to do.

She decided to go exploring.

It was pretty clear to Luna that Hermione had been doing a lot more work to the house than Ronald, because the wand work was far more advance than Ronald's and a little odd too. The strange little box with the numbers on it was mystery to Luna; through it did make an interesting noise when she pressed the numbers.

Now the other item that interested her was the box in the living room, the one with a little glass square front with buttons on it, because one of those buttons said "power" and Luna was interested to know what kind of power it meant.

She walked into the room, sat in front of the box pressed the power button.

An image of a man appeared, he was sitting a desk. "News has just reached us that there's been a mysterious blizzard in Cornwall" spoke the man in the box "its cause has baffled meteorologists and many blame global warming for effecting weather patterns…"

What an odd little box Luna thought. She pressed the power button again and the image disappeared, which was rather interesting in Luna's option. So Luna pressed it again and as expected the same image appeared, but this time his voice was rather different.

".. If anything bad happens to me... take good care of Harry please?" spoke the man in Ginny's voice.

"Ok my friend" spoke the man, this time in Luna's voice.

"And you look after those kids ok?" spoke the Ginny voiced man.

"I will" it said with Luna's voice.

Luna blinked. She had had that talk with Ginny just before the battle of Hogwarts, it been there last conversation they ever had. Ginny had been her best friend, her first friend, the one who was nice to her when everyone else didn't care….Luna suddenly felt a truly terrible pain in her head! She dropped onto her knees and everything went white.

"I come to end you angel," said a voice that was cold and lack any kind of emotion "I hope you are more successful in the next cycle than in this one" Luna heard the sound of something fast going through the air, then silence and white.

Pain went through her head again.

"But Merc's so nice, smart enough to keep up with you and he's only four years older than you…" It was a voice full of energy and life, like its owner was little miss sunshine.

"But he's not my type!" Snapped a secondly vaguely familiar female voice as pain filled Luna's head.

Again there was nothing but silence fell for a while, but this time her sight came back as well as her hearing.

Before her was a tall, beautiful and dark skinned woman in a field of flowers before her and she was wearing an orangey red robe, in one hand she held Flamefeather.

"It's not right how you play with there dreams!" she sounded angry "You fill there heads with silly romantic fantasy nonsense and stop them seeing things as they really are! They need facts, not stories and songs!"

The most intense pain yet filled her head and when the white fell away a single image was before her, it was a little girl of six… with such long dark hair... and such wide green eyes and round her neck was a key... Ginny's key

"_Important she gets that key... You know her when you meet her…__but that day along way off..." The voice was so very soft and really rather loving too._

The white came... and then there was black She opened her eyes and saw her lovers emerald eyes before her.

"Luna... you ok?" he sounded worried, really worried in fact. Luna noticed round his neck was Ginny's key. Luna touched it with her hand.

"That use to be Ginny's you know... she never told me what it was for…" spoke Luna dreamily. Harry looked at her with his normal puzzled look with a bit of worry mixed in.

"I know… had it since she…." he paused a moment and talked in a softer voice that only Luna could hear "passed through the veil".

"Important you keep that safe... it's important for a little girl one day" Said Luna.

"Who?" asked Harry curiously with a bit of puzzlement mixed in.

"Our daughter I think.., through I could be wrong." Said Luna after she thought a bit about it. Harry still looked a bit confused.

"I guess I just got to trust you on this one Luna" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Good "... she started but Harry suddenly buttered in.

"But you, moon of my life, will tell me why we found you laying out cold in front of the TV!" He was angry, but it was his protective angry because he cared voice, Luna took a good look round the room and noticed that Hermione, Ronald, Neville and Cho were present; she was laying on the sofa, they all look rather tired and smelled rather sooty.

"Oh I pressed a few button on the interesting box, then a few rather interesting image flicked before my eyes... or possibly in my head. Then I fainted I think." She stated.

"I knew I not got the dampening spells on the TV right!" spoke Hermione in a rather agitated way, she then briefly glanced at Luna and Hermione remaining eye went wide.

She fell over with a look of shock on her face.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ronald in shock and panic, he was rather scared.

"I'm... ok... I think" Said Hermione as she got up, Luna's soul mate was still looking rather confused, and looking between Luna and Hermione quite rapidly.

"What happened?" asked her love. Hermione brushed herself down and composed herself.

"This is going to be a bit surprising, but it's too important for me to miss bits out." she seemed a bit anxious. "I just glanced into Luna's mind and well... I think she's the angel of mercy." She glanced round nervously.

"Hermione... how much Occlumency have you been doing" spoke her songbird, he sounded slightly bad tempered.

"Just surface thoughts! Nothing rude or anything, not been abusing, just trying to make sure I can keep on top of things and make sure I can do the right things at the right time!" her voice was high and panicky throughout.

"Oh Hermione…." Sighed her love "But what this got to do with Luna being the angle of mercy?"

"She's got memories in her... ones that look like they could only belong to the angel of mercy" she was still rather scared looking "I'm starting to think these Bringers have mastered a kind of magical delayed pass the parcel of thoughts and powers or something like that….and Luna got the parcel!"

Luna thought about the song…

_The angel of mercy appears in the night_

Well if demons were about things were a bit dark for people weren't they?

_Breaker of minds_

Luna never broke anyone mind… it would be a rather unpleasant thing to do to anyone after all.

_Healer of hearts_

Her dear love Harry said she did that rather well.

_Oh even forgiver of fiends_

Well that bit was more about sense really, if you don't forgive people, of course there going be like fiends.

_The Bringer of peace_

She could end wars…arguments…violence?

"Luna you listening, were talking about you?" asked Ronald.

"Sorry?" Luna asked politely. Hermione sighed.

"Luna, you can pacify giants, are the most serene person we know and hardly ever lose your temper, even when your treated like dirt"

"Well losing control of your temper never solve anything does it?" said Luna, stating the obvious really.

Hermione looked at Luna's love with a slight grin.

"Two bringers to go and two found Harry"

"Should have been in Ravenclaw…"Said Cho from the other side of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Kensei of the Void

"_I think Hermione is right" spoke the voice of his mother "Luna's got the sort of qualities peace always go__es for. Passive, but with a strong sense of self. A little strange and the owner of a kind of mysterious aura... she loves that, always dressing up the facts..."_

Harry was walking through a muggle shopping centre, Luna' birthday wasn't too far away and Hermione along Percy was currently organising the DA's activities effectively and making sure that people were reporting everything along with making sure lesson times (Mostly taught by Harry, Cho and Angelina) were taking into account work schedules and basically it was driving Harry ever so slightly insane.

"_Now this is me giving you a piece of advice, Luna loves you, but she's the angel of mercy, don't forget that when she starts using the whole mystic knowledge thing, that she __is just really good at empathy and prediction and don't start thinking she some kind of holy angel or mystic seer type thing" _

Harry sighed as the voice's chatter continued and focused on looking for Luna's present. He was just considering a rather elaborate larva lamp when he heard a voice from below.

"People of England I bring you terrible news!" Said a woman with lovely golden blond hair, she was quite beautiful and her voice had a drawing quality to it.

"This fair country is being infested with demons as we speak!" Harry did a double take. The woman was gathering quite a crowd and was standing in a long white robe, a very much wizard kind robe too and she also held a very real looking wand in her right hand.

But what struck Harry as really odd was despite the woman looking a year or so older than him, he never seen her in his life despite the fact there must only be a few thousand wizards and witches in the whole country.

"Only those who praise the angel to protect them from the horrors shall be protected" she shouted while shaking her wand in the air, one of the muggles laughed.

"Yer right, there demons and there going to eat us!" Her reaction was to smirk.

"And I suppose there no such thing as magic either?"

"of course not…"

"Avada Kedavra!" she spoke as the jet of green hit the muggle and he died were he stood. Several people screamed, Harry jumped down a floor and called Flamefeather. The song of the phoenix filled the air

"Don't know who you are bitch, but today you either throw down your wand and come to Azkaban or you can find out exactly what happens when Flamefeather hits your skin!" yelled Harry, the woman giggled.

"Knight, knight… how angry you are... but will you strike another bringer... for I am Peace..." she said in a terribly honest and loving sounding voice, Harry felt goose bumps on his skin.

"No you are not "said a man coldly as he walked from the crowd. He looked about forty five or so or so, his black hair was receding and had a fair few grays mixed in. He was wearing a simple black suit, white shirt and black tie. His appearance was very tidy.

"The angel of mercy never seeks to inflect fear, let alone use an unforgivable" his spoke coldly and in a matter of fact voice. "She also far more gentle and her beauty is legendary... you are merely pretty".

Luna wasn't that beautiful, thought Harry, ok he admittedly rather enjoyed staring into those pale orbs of hers... but she was certainly no model and it was because what was past those orbs that he found her attractive.

"So what am I if I'm not Peace then wizard?" she said smirking at the man, Harry was still watching the exchange with Flamefeather in his hands.

"A demon to be slain with Voideater" from his pocket he drawn out his wand, a moment latter it transformed into a blade of pure darkness and terrible mournful moan filled the air.

"Die demon" he made a slicing motion with his blade and despite being a fair few meters away the woman fell into two half's then dissipated into flames, leaving nothing but ash. The man studied this with his cold blue eyes.

"A spawn of Torgongig I assume" he still held his blade but turned his gaze onto Harry.

"So Harry Potter is the Knight of the Phoenix in this cycle, he who stopped the unnatural creature know as Voldemort, how very interesting."

"I got lucky" said Harry quietly; he noticed every muggle in the room was looking at him.

"Yes you have a tendency to be, like I did when I discovered I was a wizard and not a child who was to live on the streets homeless for the rest of his life" he spoke coldly.

"Well glad to know your on my side with all theses demon running about, we have to fix things up here, alert the ministry of magic and then you can have tea with me and few of my friends, where we talk about everything"

"We can't let the muggles go" he stated.

"What you mean, we can't let the muggles go?" asked Harry worriedly.

"They seen too much and memory charms can't hold back memories like this securely." He said in a glacier like voice. The man held his sword high.

"_Letum potior!_" his voice cut through the air with a razor sharp loudness, suddenly every door and window was covered in ice. A small child screamed.

"What you doing!" shouted Harry.

"What must be done" was his reply as he brought his sword in front of him. He then did something that Harry never really seen before; he muttered the same words again and again, the chanted words of a spell…

"_letum capiot tu_… _letum capiot tu_... _LETUM CAPIOT TU_!" from his sword jumped several small disc of the same darkness as his sword and they began flying about the room, hitting the muggles and killing the muggles as certain as a Avada Kedavra and leaving no marks on there bodies like the spell also.

"Murderer!" screamed Harry as he charge Deathbringer with his sword, the killing disc's faded away as he brought up his own sword in defence. Rainbow coloured spark scattered about the area as the two blades met, quickly Harry tried to twist Flamefeather about to strike the other mans side, but his reactions were quick... quicker than Harry's

"Why you strike me as if I am a demon, when I am merely doing my duty." he spoke calmly as he brought his sword in an aggressive blitz against Harry.

"You're killing innocents!" Screamed Harry as he defended himself

"The panic would cause far more death... mark my words child" he spoke calmly as he rapidly duelled with Harry.

"You don't have the RIGHT to judge that killer!" Harry attempted to blitz the kensei but something went wrong. Deathbringer smashed Flamefeather to the ground, kicked Harry around via his leg and brought his blade down his spine.

"You will recover and learn I am right... child" he said as Harry dropped to the floor, screaming in pain.

As Harry lay there screaming, he heard the chant of death start again and the screaming of muggles being murdered. It was almost a relief when he heard a final spell

"Letum Reducto"

The whole building fell on him and Harry was glad when it went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Lifebringer's Honesty

Flashes of reality flashed before Harry's eyes.

"We found a live one!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. "I say late teens to early twenties... god only knows how the guy survived a building falling on him... Good god! His spine been sliced…" the blackness came back.

"Watcher Harry, were going to get you to St Mungos soon as possible... just don't die on us ok?" Said the figure in Tonk's voice, despite the blurry image before him being a blond man…

Something soft and familiar was holding Harry's hand.

"Going to stay here till your ok again my phoenix prince, oh I love you always by the way "Said Luna in her normal dreamy tone.

The blackness came back, and then it was suddenly and completely gone. Harry stood up in the light of what was a pleasant summer's day. He was in a field of summer time flowers as far as the eye could see, only one thing stood out and it stood out so very clearly.

"Mum!" shouted Harry as he ran toward the female figure that was not too far away and into an awaiting hug.

"Its time young knight you were told a lot of things", she pushed him away slightly after patting him on the back.

"What kind of things?" he asked his mother with clear honest, he really wished the hug had lasted longer.

"I am not Lilly Potter, through I shared her head a while..." Harry's jaw dropped as she spoke. "for I am Lifebringer, a bringer, a spirit, a foe of all demons and I chose this form and voice because its one I know you trust has your best interest at heart." Harry heart sank a bit, she wasn't his mum, and she was a ghost or something.

"Forgive me if it caused confusion, but this is the first time I had chance to just talk with you properly and before I didn't have time to explain, only used what worked" She just stood there anxiously, clearly awaiting Harry reaction.

"I was worried I was going insane…" he spoke deliberately quietly.

"Understandable" she simply stated.

"Have I?" he asked with a real growing fear.

"No at all, now let me change our surroundings a bit..." she clicked her fingers and they were sitting in Dumbledore old office, she was also setting were the headmaster use to sit.

"Now, what do you think I am?" she asked curiously.

"Lifebringer... but I thought… oh I get it the knight of the phoenix is me, but you're the actual Lifebringer?" Asked Harry with several pause for thought "and you're… a possessing spirit?" She frowned as the last bit.

"Mostly correct knight, bar I prefer symbiotic spirit as I seek to work with you rather than uses you as a puppet" there was a measured insulted look in her eyes as she spoke "because in all honesty I only join with someone whose goals I trust will match mine close enough, through you were admittedly a little bit of a gamble at the time"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I was original joined to your mother" she said with a hint of sadness "who as you know was murdered, leaving her young son pretty much alone and cut off from love for the next ten years." Harry looked at his feet as she spoke, then he slowly lifted his face.

"Loyal aren't you?" Lifebringer blushed ever so slightly before speaking again

"It was the right thing to do I think"

Time seem to pass strangely in the Lifebringer's world inside Harry's head, mostly because the lack of a need to eat or sleep.

Strangely for a being called Lifebringer, she wasn't that lively, Harry asked her about it.

"I seen too much, experienced too much knight "she spoke sadly "people think to be immortal is a blessing, but when you seen all you cherish fade away..." she let it hang; Harry didn't probe too deeply after that.

While she seemed interested in showing him new spells and how to use a sword properly, she also seemed more interested in showing her memories. It was odd really, she considered a newborn babies crying to be as wonderful as high roman art and both as the same importance as a dawn on a mountain before written history.

"One day I leave this planet and walk the stars" she blurted out as they watched some dogs play in a field.

"Wonder what out there…" Harry asked quietly in thought.

"I have the time to see it all and I remember you as I do" she said sadly while looking at him. She was so old and lonely thought Harry and compared to the burdens she must have carried, his seemed trivial.

"How you stand it?" Harry asked.

"The demons hurt others, hurt my children and hurt what I hold dear. If there's any being who can say there the mother of humanity, it is I and I will look after my charges" she said with a little hint of pride. Slowly but surly Harry was figuring her out.

More time passed

"Lifebringer, what are the demons really?" he asked one day, deliberately trying to make it sound off hand.

"Spirit viruses be the best term I think" She started as they watched a sunset in ancient Rome. "There older than me, how much I'm unsure, but they I know they need humans to breed…" she seemed a little hesitant to talk further.

"I need to know, I need to know the facts Lifebringer" asked Harry as firmly as he could. She sighed a bit and then continued.

"First the infect a hosts body, either directly with a attack., like those abominations you fought or by more subtly entering a mind, like how Umbridge must have been, the mind way requires some amount of negative emotions to work however."

She paused a while. Harry waited, this was important

"Then they set to work twisting the spirit, eventually this can lead to completely new sentence coming into being and then you got two demons"

"Thank you…" started Harry but he was interrupted.

"Oh broken songbird, I'm so sorry I had to break my promise" it was Luna's voice, clear as if she was standing next to him but there was a very wrong quality to it, it had lost is normal dreamy quality and was instead full of pain. "But there was this bird... well not really a bird really since it had claws and teeth... but someone had to fight it and they keep looking to me, but I'm not you…"

He could her sobbing now.

"Maybe its time you woke up knight" Said Lifebringer to him seriously. Harry nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Lonely Luna

Luna was watching the television set with Dean, they were watching a show called "Voyager" it was rather interesting.

"So B'Elanna is rather short tempered because she's a bit different from the others?" asked Luna.

"Yer she's a half Klingon, there a lot more aggressive than humans by nature" answered Dean.

"Oh I thought it might have been because everyone making fun of those ridges on her forehead, I know I not be happy if people made fun of them and people would you know" Luna pointed out while practising a levitation charm on a cushion.

"..I never though about it that way, probably both reasons working on at same time." Said dean thoughtfully

The program was at that point interrupted by what Luna had since learned was the news. It was very bad news too.

"Breaking news, a London based shopping centre today was attacked by terrorists, through some unreliable eyewitness claim it was covered in ice before falling part.." the television set showed a shopping centre, the local one, the one Harry had gone too a hour before…

"Luna, you ok…?" asked Dean, Luna was shaking; Luna was shaking bad, very bad indeed. Her wonderful caring and kind songbird had been in that building. The one who loved her, the one who protected her, helped her, trusted her and made her happy and he was in that building of dead people.

"Oh god… Harry was in there!" Said Dean as he rushed off.

Time seem to pass so slowly for Luna as she sat in the living room, every second was a memory of his smile, his touch, his silly tendency to lose his temper when people called her loony and the way he held her so tightly…

"Luna, keep here ok, we alerted the aururs and Tonks is going to get him…" It was Hermione's voice.

That day was the longest in Luna's life and one of the most painful to endure. Nothing but waiting and crying filled it and her so very busy head would not stop thinking so very painful thoughts..

It was a new day, but Luna had not slept that night, her bed was missing a vital component and that was her love Harry and without him close by, Luna dreams would not come. Luna eventually heard a knocking at the door.

"Luna, he's in St Mungos, he's alive, if a badly hurt." Said Hermione in a soft voice that reminded her of Harry's caring tones, it was no wonder they acted like siblings around each other. "Were going there now"

Luna jumped out the bed with a start and threw on her muggle cloths, those nice ones her songbird Harry had helped her pick and with that thought ,the tears started to flow once again.

They got to the hospital with little hassle, Hermione had taken over and Ronald was there too. Luna walked as fast as she could to the private room which held her Harry with trepidation. He was laying there on the bed, fast asleep. So very fast asleep, with no chance of waking up soon and possibly no chance at waking at all.

Luna ran over to him and fell to her knees, her head dropping onto his chest to hear a most important sound to her, the beat of his heart.

Beat... beat… beat.

It was slower, but steady, Luna let herself smile slightly. He wasn't going to see his parents any time soon.

"Going to stay here till your ok again my phoenix prince, oh I love you always by the way" She said, trying to sound as normal as possible for his sake, while she held his hand softly.

Luna sat at a chair by his side, Hermione and Ron popped by now and again, sometimes talking in his ear, sometimes talking with Luna about DA matters.

Luna really wished Harry do something other than lay there; she even like him to do something silly and brave rather than just lay there and as the days went by it only got worse.

It was nearly as bad as the day mum died, she thought as she reminisced

"Luna, my sweetie" Said her mum as she placed a strange black box with a key hole on the table. "I need you to keep far back, because this could be very dangerous" Luna did as she was told, mum always knew best.

Her mum then poked the black boxes keyhole with her wand and then simply fell over.

"Mum?" Luna asked as she walked over and taped her mums arm. She kept tapping "mum wake up please"

"Daddy!" Luna shouted at the top of her small voice "Mum poked a box and fell over asleep!" her dad quickly ran down the stairs.

"Diana!" he put her head to her chest, then cried her name again and again, quieter each time over the dead body of Diana Lovegood.

A terrible screaming started and Luna woke up, grabbing her wand from behind her ear, it was shimmered slightly silver which was rather odd, but otherwise seemed itself, which was good because screaming was never a good sign and a wand was very useful when things were dangerous.

Cho then ran into the room with a rather panicky expression, like she just seen a crumple-horned snorkack lose its temper, they were rather large and horned after all.

"Luna!" shouted Cho rather loudly, briefly glancing at Luna's wand "Do the whole bringer thing like Harry, because I'm pretty sure Victors not human!"

"Oh me?" Luna spoke calmly.

"No the other Bringer running around St Mungos!" shouted Cho "Because I'm sure there's someone else in the building who can deal with magic immunes demons men who's kissing every girl in the building and turning them into wailing maidens!"

Interesting thought Luna, war or death must be about too, through the song had suggested they were not very plesent.

"So is it war or death do you think?" Luna asked politely, Cho's jaw dropped.

"There not here, there only you Loony and Harry is well out of it, you have to call the cane Serenity I guess from how Harry does his thing and what that Torgongig said" her voice was scared and serious, she was looking at Luna like her life was in Luna's hands now…

It was up to her. Luna Lovegood, the angel of mercy to save everyone. She bit her lip and the slight touch of panic touched her, it was up to her and her alone and there was no Harry. She ran out the door and down the corridor, she found Viktor Krum surrounded by several screaming girls in an otherwise deserted corridor.

"Ahh miss Lovegood I assume?" said Viktor in a voice without his normal accent, come to think of it sounded like she understood what he was saying without knowing what he was speaking, which was rather odd.

"And angel of mercy too" she said with a serous tone. Viktor looked at her with surprise then laughted.

"I have heard of the Bringer of peace and your not her" he started with a smirk "she has both beauty and authority... you have none. She can see things before they happen… you can hardly see what's going off in front of you. She is a creature that can break minds and mend hearts… and you are a girl with a broken mind and who's heart will soon be as broken when your lover dies..."

Luna felt a feeling fill her, a feeling that she had last felt when her songbird had been threatened by a dementor.

Not a rage exactly, not a fury, more a feeling that enough was very much enough.

"Serenity, come to me please" she said in a controlled and icy tone but nothing happened, Viktor laughed strangely.

"Like I said, your no Bringer , in fact I think its time you joined my little group of singers, for I am Hawkustra and you are mine now.." he said just before rushing her and locking his lips with hers.

Harry's kisses never brought her pain; Hawkustra's set every nerve in her body to agony.

Luna screamed as her vision went to red.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: The Price of Peace

Luna's world was one of agony and she could see nothing but red, like the red of blood. All she felt was pain, anger and rage and her ears heard the screaming, oh there terrible none stop screaming!

Luna lost all feeling but pain for a while... then it started, the lullaby started.

_Rock a by baby on the treetop_

_Mother__s here to rock your cot_

_I know it's scary right now_

_But soon your tears will be no more_

Luna ached and her world was still blood red, but she could think and feel again, even if she did feel she was stuck without a body in some strange limbo.

_It time you saw __something that matters to me_

The blood red world was replaced by a very different scene, a woman, in a white robe was walking toward a man in black ones on a hill, and the surroundings seemed European, possibly American, with lots of trees and a large lake about the size of the one at Hogwarts.

"I wished you understood why I care Raven" she in a soft and quiet voice.

"I made sacrifices for our children's sake, there world will be one of safety and free of demons..." his voice was rather cold.

"With the memory of a father who was never there, in a world were wizardkind is always lurking in the shadows?" she still sounded soft of tone, but there was certainly a tone of annoyance.

"The house of Gryffindor will survive, Godric a good if young man" he spoke coolly, but the importance of his words hadn't been lost on Luna, this was the father of one the founders of Hogwarts.

The woman reaction was a sad one, she was slowly starting to cry quite badly.

"I need you, the children need you!" her soft voice had pain in it now.

"I am death… the Bringer of Death… I will do my duty" and with those last words, he appriated.

The woman in white crying got worse.

_Serenity will only answer you… if you call her for the right reasons._

Luna's mind thought the words over at the lullaby played again.

_Rock a by baby on the treetop_

_Mothers here to rock your cot_

_I know it's scary right now_

_But soon your tears will be no more_

Tears... angel of mercy… Peacebringer… kindness… love… peace… mercy… angel…empathy …Even forgiver of fiends?

It was all about forgiveness… giving people a chance to make amends, to fix there wrongs and helping the world heal.

"Let's make things better Serenity..." said nicely, suddenly she woke back up in the real world, on the floor with the molten silver cane in her right hand.

So she got up. Hawkustra look over to her and blinked, his eyes rapidly went to Serenity.

"How you…?" he asked with both puzzlement and fear. It wasn't on his unemotional face, but Luna knew he was afraid and puzzled like she knew the sky was blue.

"I'm the angel of mercy silly" she said now quiet calmly, she was feeling much better now, and Serenity felt rather nice to hold in her hand. Around her the music of the lullaby without the words played.

"I just kill you then!" he yelled as he transformed, it wasn't very pleasant to watch, but the end result was a rather strange chicken. First it was bigger than a normal chicken, bigger than Luna in fact. The second un-chicken thing about it was all it feathers were the same colour as blood, which made them rather unpleasant to look at., he also had what look like fully functional wings, so he wasn't very chicken like at all, perhaps more hawk like actually, which would explain the name hawk.-ustra, the second part must be about lust she mused. His head was more like a great big worm, with teeth set around the end in a maw, oh and a rather long tongue that was shooting out towards her.

She dodged to one side calmly and with exact timing, mostly because she seemed to know what the exact timing was. It was a bit odd really.

"You know you can't really win me don't you?" said Luna as put her crane tip calmly on the floor "so why don't we have a little talk instead?"

"Playthings... tear her apart!" he screamed fearfully (even if he was trying to hide it). The girls charged at her, but Luna knew a spell that was just waiting on the tip of her tongue, so she spoke it.

"_Libertas de atra__phasma"_

All the girls fell to the floor, out cold but alive and she knew they be ok when they woke up too. Hawkustra look towards her, fear filled.

"Just stop trying to hurt people please and then there doesn't have to me any tears or hurt or pain..." she started to be interrupted by two bangs, the first of a apparating Hermione, the second bang was cause by the strange stick Hermione was holding, the demons head exploded and it fell to the ground very dead.

Luna was then hit by the most horrible feeling, the demons death feelings; she dropped to one knee suddenly and screamed out, Hermione turned to Luna quickly.

"Luna what happened?!" she shouted out in a concerned voice as she pulled her wand out the bigger metal stick thing and put it away in a bag.

"You killed him" she stated.

"He was a demon Luna..." she said in her nicest softest voice, Luna could feel Hermione real honest feelings under the surface, guilt and sympathy at hurting Luna with a hint of superiority that she knew best.

"I nearly had him talked down... "She said with a sigh. Hermione looked at her apologetically.

"What done is done and you probably got no were anyway Luna… Viktor probably been dead a long time" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm want to help stop this war and make things safe Hermione, too many dead people already" she said with far more authority than she intended which was a bit weird; she looked at Serenity in her hand as Hermione was slightly taken back with shock.

"I wonder how Harry makes Flamefeather go away when he wants to be more himself?" she asked, Serenity then turned into her normal wand and suddenly she wasn't so aware of Hermione's feelings.

"Like that I assume" she said with a weak smile. "Anyway I got something nice to talk about... I'm pregnant" she blurted the last two words out rather quickly.

Luna looked at the dead demons body on floor that use to be Victor Krum and the girls unconscious on the floor that had previously been screaming in pure pain.

"Interesting timing" Luna said simply.

"Well this is one thing Ron won't be able to put off at any rate…" Hermione said while looking at her fingers.

"How many months are you in?" Luna asked curiously.

"The healer thinks about two month, which explains why I suddenly can't stand pumpkin juice and have strong desires to eat kiwi fruit for dinner."

They stood there quietly a bit, and then Cho ran up the corridor.

"Oh you did your thing then?" she said while looking at the body

"Well..." Luna started, but Hermione butted in.

"She hypnotized the demon, then I shot it" Cho looked at Luna wide eyed as Hermione spoke.

"I knew you had it in you!" she screamed as she hugged Luna tightly. "And now we can start fighting back properly!"

"You want me to lead?" Luna asked nervously.

"Of course! You're the Peacebringer aren't you? Your one of two nice Bringers who fights the demons and the DA is at your disposal"

Luna was a free spirit, she was free and did things her way, she never expected people to do what she wanted, anymore than she did what they wanted, and she was just Luna…

"Right I best deal with this body before awkward questions arise..." said Hermione as she appirated with the dead body.

"And I tell the rest of the DA" said Cho as too appirated.

Luna's knees felt weak and she began to cry. Then she ran back to Harry

"Oh broken songbird, I'm so sorry I had to break my promise" Said Luna as she threw her head on Harry's chest. "But there was this bird... well not really a bird really since it had claws and teeth... but someone had to fight it and they keep looking to me, but I'm not you…"

The tears really started fall from her eyes now and she sobbed, she truly sobbed, her songbird always knew what to do and he was broken, asleep and… his arm was round her waist.

"No more tears" he whispered softly into her ear "I'm going to sort things out Luna my precious satellite"

Luna smiled and kissed him softly on lips.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Distractions

Cho was feeling pretty embarrassed with herself. Ok stupidly embarrassed be a good way to think about it if she was being brutally honest with herself and the reason for her sheer embarrassment was that she just had a dressing down from Harry. She can remember the talk all too clearly.

"So let me get this straight Cho" he started in a rather frustrated voice as marched in front of her in one of the small spare rooms in Grimmauld Palace. "Your first reaction to a demonic threat was to run to Luna and push her all alone into a possibly fatal encounter?"

Cho gulped.

"And then after Hermione saved Luna's life by some very good timing and very good luck on Luna's part, your next reaction was to alert the rest of the DA that Luna was now in charge, despite the fact Luna previously showed zero aptitude towards leadership in the past?" his voice could be so righteous when he wanted it to be and it made feel Cho feel like the worse witch in the world., despite his tone, he hardly raised his voice.

"I panicked" was all Cho could say.

"You certainly caused a fair bit within the DA, that's for sure" he said righteously "but I'm not going to punish you for screwing up, even if it did nearly cost Luna her life, because I know it was just a mistake based on panic and assuming"

He wasn't going to throw her out.

"Thank you" Cho said quietly.

"Oh its ok, not your fault you lose you sense when you panic" he said as he patted her on the back, which in Cho's option made it about a million times more embarrassing. He was being nice to her, despite the fact she screwed up. So Cho did what any sensible witch would do when she wanted a valid excuse to cut herself off from the rest of humanity.

She went to "train" in the training room. There was something reassuring fun about blowing up training dummies with a Reductor curse. Especially when she did it with her bad hand, after just grabbing her wand at a small dummy behind her in about three seconds flat

Qudditch Seeker reflexes and natural spell casting talent was a match made in heaven she quietly thought .It was just a shame Cho's love life wasn't in heaven too. She quietly sighed to herself.

The worse thing about it was that she couldn't even hate Luna properly for having Harry (dam her for being so unthreatening and passive!). Cho was about to try and figure a way to get Harry and Luna to split up when Neville walked into the room.

"Oh hi there Cho, how are you feeling?" he said ever so nicely, she could swear he was following her about since they both joined the reformed DA.

"Rubbish" she said bluntly.

"Harry gave you a nasty punishment I'm taking it?" Neville asked politely while polishing his wand.

"I wish" sighed Cho. At this reply Neville grinned.

"He used Luna's trick of letting your own guilt do the job for him didn't he?" he said with a smirk. Cho's eye went wide.

"So that's his game is it?" Cho questioned.

"Well you got to admit it beats being screamed at" said Neville with a shrug.

"I suppose" Cho said with a sigh "anyway what brings you here?"

"Thought I train a bit" Neville mumbled, clearly hiding a more hidden agenda… Cho grinned to herself, what she really needed right now was something to get her mind off Harry and the fact he was dating Luna and not her, and what Neville needed was to loosen up a bit.

Kill two birds with one stone, she thought, still with a grin on her face as she walked closer towards her prey… Neville went red.

"Right… I think its time we learned how to use them swords that Harry likes making appear a bit better... don't you think?" she asked while standing a little to close to Neville for 'just friends', right now she knew he able to smell her perfume.

"Erm, how we going to do that Cho?" he asked while looking rather sweet… he was a really good distraction once you got past the slightly geeky exterior come to think of it…

"Oh I know a spell from my time in the houses Quidditch team, meant to replace beaters bats when you can't get hold of them, but I think it work for this too" She said as she sneaked round Neville and placed her head on his shoulder. He gulped.

"C-Cho, what's the spell?" Neville asked very nervously.

"Vere lumen talea" she whispered in his ear softly and placed her hand on his wrist. "And I help you with the hand motions…"

It took Neville a few attempts to get the spell right, but after a while he was holding a glowing golden brown stick in his hand, it was about the right length too. Cho moved back in front of him after kissing him very lightly on the cheek, light enough for Neville to think he might have imagined it.

"_Diutius vere lumen talea_" she muttered while weaving her wand correctly, she now held a light grey/white staff in her hand. Neville blinked.

"That not the same spell…" Neville spoke quietly.

"Well it is... just put a bit of old Diutius on the front to get a longer spell effect. " she explained "just something I picked up in the Ravenclaw common room"

"We never practiced variants spells in the Gryffindor common room.…." Said Neville while his eyes kept looking at Cho, then away from Cho, then back again, she just kept her gaze constantly on him, this was fun!

"That's because you all dumb would be knights! We Ravenclaws have brains and probably spend an unhealthy amount of time trying to prove were smarter than each other sweetie" she said with a grin, Neville went bright red at the sweetie comment.

"But less of that, its time to practice!" Cho said as she brought the stick down towards Neville's head, it surprised her how quick he rose up to block it.

Cho attempted to bring up her offer end under his guard, but Neville took her off guard when his next motion was to side step and spin his stick into her side.

"We do try to be chivalrous" he said with a cheeky grin. Cho smiled widely as she spun her stick.

She never felt so alive! Cho charged him, using to staff as a lance and poking Neville in the stomach and onto the floor.

"Arrrrrg!" Neville shouted as he fell. She then jumped on him.

"The only problem with you knight types, is that you fight way too fair..." she said as let her head hover over his. Her hair touch his face.

"Cho…" said Neville quietly before she leaned in closer and kiss him softly, he kissed back slightly less softly, but very much gentlemanly as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

It was one of the best kisses she ever had, she thought before losing herself in his lips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: The Drum of War

The next few months were pretty quiet for Harry, compared to the hectic near death experiences of the weeks following the 'Battle of the BBC' as Percy had filled it. Mostly the DA followed up rumours... there were a few disappearance, he heard of three 'terrorist' attacks which he was certain were Deathbringer's work on the news, But mostly it was quiet.

A quiet that Harry was taking full advantage of.

First he was having sometime with his other half, in witch between the poetry and sloppy silliness that Luna loved; they were learning a bit more about the limits of there own magic.

Luna could create shields, auras of protection that nothing seemed to be able to penetrate, and they seemed to last for hours at a time too. Harry had mastered the art of fireball launching (it was a bit like throwing a ball really).

Luna could put people to sleep with one glance now and Harry even mastered a form of apparition that seemed to be able to get past the best warding that Hermione could manage.

The rest of DA more traditional spell casting and less traditional combat training was improving immensely, while a few members had learned how to fire Hermione's 'Gunwitches' and the rest seemed intent on learning the sword fighting that Cho and Neville had apparently started.

All in all, things were going smother than he could hope for. However one thing that did worry him was the apparent lack of Warbringer's hand in anything, was it possible he died before they could have met? Lifebringer told him a little about him when he asked

"_Warbringer got power over werewolf's, his weapon is called Carnage, which can take the form of__ any blade he's ever seen and usually he's the loudest of the Bringers and rather fond of leaving devastation where's he's been."_

Still, quiet was quiet and he was glad that the DA weren't going to be utterly defenceless when hell undoubtedly did break loose.

The one day Harry got a letter from Tonks…

_Dear Harry_

_I'm writing to you because Remus has been acting really weird and since you seem to be pretty clued up on weirdness and solving mysteries I though you might be able lend a hand. _

_Come by as soon as you __can, because I'm pretty low on options and worried sick._

_Yours sincerely Tonks _

_P.S Probably an idea dragging Hermione along too…_

Luna read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"I best come too I think..." Said Luna dreamily before wandering off upstairs. She came down a few minutes latter, dressed for travel.

"Ready when you and Hermione are my wonderful darling songbird" Luna said before starting to hum a lullaby.

Now other people might think it was bit odd that Luna had got ready at such short notice, but Harry had since learned that Luna really didn't messed about when she put her mind to something. Like coming along with Harry without asking his thoughts on the matter.

"Right best grab Hermione..." said Harry before he started searching the house for her. It didn't take that long; she was once again studying in her room.

"Hermione, Tonks needs a hand with Lupin, he's acting weird and she asked for you specifically." Harry asked as softly as he could. She gave him a harsh stare.

"I'm coming already!" shouted Hermione at ear damaging volume.

In the last few months, Hermione had slowly but surely been getting more and more cranky, and a fair bit fatter too. Pregnancy was certainly taking its toil on her at any rate. Things could have been worse for Harry; Harry could have been Ron who's love for Hermione was certainly being tested far more keenly that it ever been in there relationship.

About ten minutes latter, Hermione managed to get downstairs, fully ready. She gave Luna a harsh stare.

"Why are you humming that silly lullaby again Luna?" spoke Hermione.

"Oh it's to keep the demons away" Luna said serenely. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And how it going to do that exactly?" She asked sceptically.

"It's the song of peace silly, demons are scared of Bringers" Said Luna calmly, Hermione response was to sigh and then ignore her.

Harry really hoped Hermione's baby wasn't born overdue, he really did. Anyway, after a quick apparition they were outside the Lupin's residence. It was nice, if humble old house in the country, he been there briefly when chasing after Horcruxes to recover from the hell of a day that included the destruction of Hufflepuffs cup.

Harry politely knocked and silently hoped the two most important girls in his life didn't kill each other before the end of the day. A worried Tonks opened the door with one hand while cradling baby Teddy in her other, he was crying slightly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione… "She paused as she looked at Luna's friendly smile and dreamy expression "...and Laura right?"

"Luna" Luna corrected. Harry looked Tonk's nervous expression and then it dawned on him, the two of them had never properly met.

"Luna my girlfriend and she's also… well she special in a similar way to me" Harry explained and silently hoped that Luna didn't going on about how to deal with Nargle infestations.

Harry was use to Luna's strange manner and beliefs by now and had learned to see the beautiful soul underneath. But since Tonks was in a bit of state and Hermione looked like she could explode at any moment, he really needed Luna to express that spiritual, understanding and reassuring side of her character and not the quirky weird side which included strange beliefs about mushroom arrangements...

"Right, best show you my husband… "Tonk's voice was so worried and nervous as she took them into the house and down into the basement. She also kept trying to get Teddy to stop crying, but he wouldn't and her face looked like she hadn't slept properly for weeks.

They came to a heavily bolted door.

"I had to do something to stop him hurting himself or anyone else; this was the best I could come up with." Tonks said with a hint of shame in her voice as she magical unlocked the door.

Harry pushed it open.

Lupin was chained to the floor and wearing only a pair of much worn trousers, he looked like he just got out of jail and as soon as they entered he started to ramble.

"She comes! The mistress of the pack come to visit carnage upon the demons, her hands will hold the power of destruction, no building or being will be able to stand before **her!**" he said the last her with much passion.

"She is the perfect weapon against the demons and those of the blood shall be empowered by her knowledge of war! Her mastery of war! For we are one and none shall stand before her might…" he slowly quieted down. The words her and war popped out now and again however.

"That's a bad sigh, but explains an awful lot" said Hermione in a worried tone without her pregnancy induced aggressive streak, clearly having a serous problem to deal with had calmed her a bit.

"Warbringer the creator of werewolf's and the master of the pack, or judging from Lupin ramblings, mistress" Harry explained. Tonks looked at them both confused, whist Luna just dreamily looked at Lupin.

"So every werewolf in Britain probably acting like Lupin here, possible every single one in the world" Hermione said with a hint of fear.

"You tried poking into his head yet?" Harry asked trying to keep calm whilst turning to Hermione.

"Well I'm not sure it is wise to…LUNA!" Hermione yelled, Harry glance turn rapidly to Luna, who was now casually walking towards Lupin. She was softly humming that lullaby again, Lupin looked at her transfixed. Whilst Harry whispered to the other two girls. "Trust her"

Luna called Serenity into her hands and the lullaby filled the room, a gentle peace started filling Harry.

"Hello professor Lupin, well Mr Lupin now, since you don't teach anymore, which is a shame really because you're a really good teacher, much better than most of the teacher I had For DADA" Luna spoke in a relaxed tone while staring calmly into Lupin's eyes.

"But right now your not very well are you, never been very well since you got bitten by that werewolf years ago really, but you're even worse right now because warbringer is waking up after a long sleep." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And here is me, Luna, the moon, fully in front of you" The effect these words had on Lupin was sudden and dramatic, he went from man to werewolf in a fraction of a second and his eyes glowed strangely bronze.

However Lupin was not the only who changed, whilst his attention had been on Lupin, Luna had subtly changed, the light blue robes she been wearing were now ever so slightly paler, her hair more golden blond than dirty blond, from her back a pair of silver, mostly transparent, feathered wings had appeared and she now hovered a inch above the floor, whilst radiating a soft white light from her person.

Hermione screamed, then gasped Tonk's on the other hand just stood there open mouthed.

Luna was still utterly calm and looked just as utterly beautiful.

"I am the angel of mercy and I tell you Remus Lupin to be a werewolf no more" she said with utter authority, Lupin changed back to human as quickly as he turned into a werewolf , but now sanity had returned to his face.

"I... I'm cured!?" he exclaimed. Luna smiled as Tonks ran over to her husband and freed him from his chains. She then glanced at Teddy.

"And you little one will never suffer from your fathers curse either, be free little one" Luna spoke, before slowly returning to normal, Teddy's crying subsided.

It was a pretty amazing sight and the Lupin's hospitality kept them there all afternoon. However Harry sent his golden stag with a message to Ron.

"Warbringer got control over werewolf and she's waking up, we need to know everything we can about werewolf's in the country before she properly awake, otherwise the be bloody"

He wondered how many times Luna have to do that trick she did in the basement before this war was finished.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: So what about…

A/N: While since my last chapter I know, but heres a new one for your enjoyment :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat down on the sofa and was she was so very glad it was a nice soft sofa. She could feel her baby move about inside her now and again…

Hermione let her self smile softly as she closed her eyes.

To think when she lost her eye and had been scarred by Beatrix that she though Ron would no longer love her anymore.

She been an utter idiot because if anything Ron seemed to love her even more now and always put so much more effort into making sure she was ok and felt loved.

And now she was carrying there baby, Hermione let herself giggle, she was feeling so happy, well she did feel happy until about thirty seconds latter when Luna came into the room.

"Hello Hermione, hello bump" she said as she sat in chair in front of the sofa, Hermione had her eyes closed (her replacement eye let her see right through he eyelid), so for all Luna knew Hermione could have been fast asleep. Hermione sighed.

"You ever thought I might be trying to get a nap?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone.

"I did, but then I realised you snore in your sleep." Luna said serenely "also I want to talk to you about bump"

"What about it?" Hermione said as she opened her eyes and turned to look at Luna's, she was being honest with her at any rate.

"What you going to call bump when he or she is born?" she asked with a look of intense curiosity.

"I was thinking of going for something tradition like Amy if it's a girl or David if its boy" Hermione said after a bit of thought.

"They sound rather exotic to me, there muggle names aren't they?" Luna said with a wide smile as she stated the obvious.

"Well yes, but I want my children to be proud of there muggle roots" Hermione said while stating the clearly obvious fact.

She knew Luna was bright (the fact she figured out that Rubik's Cube out fairly quickly that Hermione bought for her birthday was enough evidence that there was in fact a well functioning brain in her skull) but she really had a bad habit of not paying attention and letting her insane delusions effect her judgement.

"Well I decided on what names I want to use when I have some babies " said Luna, beaming like she was the happiest person in the world, which in all fairness wasn't that uncommon a state for Luna these days, the lucky bitch. "I'm going to name my babies after the planets"

"Mars, Venus and such?" Hermione asked with forced politeness.

"Well not Mars, he was the god of war in roman times you know" Luna explained the rather obvious fact once again "But Venus is a very nice name I think, she was the goddess of love after all"

"Also Mercury and Jupiter are nice names too" Luna said happily. Hermione wondered how Harry felt about Luna's plans to name all there future kids after planets, she had enough deep talks with Harry over the years to know that his idea of a good name was one with a history of belonging to someone he admired who happened to be also dead.

"Through I don't know about Pluto, he was the god of underworld if I remember correctly..." Luna continued on with clear intention of going on for the next century.

"Shut up!" yelled Hermione at the top of her voice, and Luna stop talking very suddenly. However she continued to stare at Hermione. Harry ran in about ten seconds latter, and looked at both the girls, clearly waiting for one of them to say something which was something Hermione could have figured out without reading his mind.

"Ok I lost my temper... sorry, just want to sleep and she won't..." Hermione managed to sneak out in a low mutter. Harry sighed; Hermione avoided eye contact, because she really didn't want to know his thoughts right then.

"Come on Luna, let give Hermione some peace and quiet ok?" he asked an uncharacteristically shaken Luna, who quickly nodded.

Had Hermione really been that intimidating? The two of them disappeared upstairs, she was pretty sure they start the poetry soon enough and then they get real noisy, Hermione tried to get in some tranquillity while the two of them were doing poetic foreplay.

Hermione finally relaxed a few minutes latter and touched her little 'bump'; she knew it would be only a few months before the child of her and her red headed lover would be born. Hermione fell to sleep with a smile.

She was woke up rather pleasantly by a kiss on her lips from her Ron. She quickly realised he had quietly picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"And how's my two utterly brilliant loved ones today?" he asked while covering her neck in kisses, he was always too good to her…

"Awake now thanks to you Mr wake-me-up" she said as she half heartedly tried to resist his kisses.

"Well don't blame me for being a good owl man" Ron said as decided to tickle her instead, after she final stop giggling her head off she finally managed to talk again.

"Oh and what mail do you bring my mail owl?" she said in her attempt to sound seductive.

"Apparently some friend of yours thinks she found something about the SOTB's" said Ron before he bent down and kissed her, she felt spoiled rotten. "Also please try to keep your temper Hermione, because while Luna pretty forgiving of your outbursts, Harry much better at remembering..." as he let it hang Hermione felt the guilt rush over her.

Dam it Ron knew her too well.

"I go apologize now…" Started Hermione, as she reluctantly got off Ron's lap and onto her feet.

"She's in the kitchen by the way" Ron added .Hermione felt more than slightly anxious as she walked into the kitchen.

Luna looked her normal dreamy self as she turned to face Hermione from what Hermione assumed was cooking, either that or Luna was brewing a purple potion of some kind in one of the kitchen pans.

"Hello Hermione "she said calmly as she stirred her pan.

"You ok?" Hermione asked as nicely as could.

"Oh yes, I was rather scared earlier when you shouted at me, but Harry and me talked it over." She said as pored what looked like curry powder into the pan.

"And what conclusion did you reach" probed Hermione, Luna really did have a bad tendency toward being vague.

"Oh its obvious that being with child is stressing you out a rather lot, also you been a lot less happy since you lost your eye and you also probably feeling rather guilty over Viktor's death." she spoke bluntly as she broke a few eggs into the pan.

Hermione stood there a few moments as she processed Luna's words.

"I'm still sorry I shouted at you" Hermione said ever so meekly.

"I know" she said as dreamily as usual, as calmly as normal while she added what looked like barbecue sauce into the pan.

"I best help with the cooking; your unique style isn't to everyone taste" Hermione said moments before Luna's strange pan of cooking caught fire.

"Oh I don't know, Harry always seems to eat my food" Luna said as she shot water out her wand into the flaming pan. Hermione smiled slightly as she started looking for some potatoes, course Harry would eat Luna's crazy food, he loved her silly.

It was sometime latter when Hermione was ready to go see Wendy. She walked out the house and apparated to Wendy's, did the secret knock on her door and was greeted by her much older friend thin face, thin grey hair and gleaming emerald green eyes which were alive with energy. She fondly remembered that she had been the one to teach her Legilimency.

"Come in! Come in! Hermione my dear!" she said in her normal jolly voice as she took her into the living room.

"Now Hermione I have some important truths about the Bringers to tell you" Wendy said in her normal jollily voice.

"Oh what you found out" Hermione asked excitedly.

"There not here and they can't save you" Wendy said coldly as she kicked Hermione with inhuman strength into the stomach and sent her flying into a bookcase.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter20: Warbringer

Hermione hit the bookcase with considerable force when she heard a crack that was undoubtedly one of her ribs cracking. Not long after that she felt something warm and wet trickled down her neck, which guessing from the throbbing coming from the back of her head was most certainly her own blood.

Her stomach was in utter agony and similar feeling of warmness and wetness tickled down her leg…

"Ahh its dawning on you isn't it little book girl?" said Wendy coldly as two long L shaped insect like limbs popped out her back and over her shoulders. Hermione held her stomach while her head was thumping like hell, which wasn't helping her think.

"Your baby is dead! Your baby is dead!" she repeatedly sang loudly, increasing the throbbing pain in Hermione head as she hit her with the emotional blow.

Her baby was dead.

Something inside Hermione screamed.

Before her conscious mind had digested the news her unconscious mind had drawn her wand and blasted the demon with a Crucio curse, it bounced of the demon harmlessly who giggled at the magic display.

"Oh bookworm is all angry and forget her magic useless against me?" she said sarcastically. Hermione screamed her rage at her. "Angry, angry little one eyed nearly-a-mother-but-not-now bookworm"

"_Vengeance can be yours" said a rather masculine and gruff voice in her head._

Hermione blinked as she heard the voice in herhead.

"_My weapon is __Carnage, and unlike the other Bringers inferior weapons, he is very adaptive at the art of killing, call him into the form you require and annihilate the killer of your unborn child as it should be done" _

Hermione stood up and faced the demon. She looked slightly surprised that Hermione could stand. A strange drum like beat started to fill the air.

"Some say vengeance is a dished best served cold" she said coldly to the demon. With a though her wand changed, growing into a bulky bronze gun with a container on the top and a liquid like consistency.

"I disagree, I think it best served hot, very hot "she said with venom as she pulled the trigger down on the living weapon and watch as flames emitted from its nozzle and hit the confused demon full in the face.

She heard her screams as the flames started rushing over her body, more of the insect like arms sprouted out the demons body, Carnage changed into a form far more suitable for the task in hand.

A bloody great big axe. Hermione sliced and diced the demon with a kind of pleasure, and she let out a giggle as she removed each of the demon limbs, increasing the demons pain with every stroke.

"You took from me something precious, I will return the pain by killing as many of your dam kin in interesting and painful ways as I can." Said Hermione as left the screaming demon to die in the rapidly burning room.

Hermione walked out the burning building into the cold night.

"_The hunt is on"__ spoke Warbringer._

Luna was quietly cuddle up to her songbird Harry, enjoying an early night and a chance to have Harry all to herself when she heard rapid knocking at there bedroom door.

Harry went to answer it, it was Ronald.

"We got to move!" he shouted rather loudly, he seemed rather panicky and upset.

"What's wrong Ronald "Luna asked calmly, the problem with living with rather emotional people was it was sometimes hard to actually find out why they got rather emotional in the first place, Luna sometimes suspected dragmunier's were involved somewhere.

"There been a fire, a magical fire and Hermione should been home two hours ago" Ronald said with a hint of fear.

"You think Hermione dying in a burning building don't you?" Luna asked politely. Ronald looked at her with a rather painful expression. It took a few moments before he replied.

"Cho lives near were the fire is" Ronald spoke in a rather odd mechanical tone. "I need you guys"

The three of them quickly rushed to Cho's house via floo powders and after waking up Cho (who was in a rather bad mood and accidentally stunned Ronald) they rushed to the rather strange fire.

Now Luna knew the people often overused the word strange and called fire that were blue or green strange, dispute the fact that they were relatively common, for example Nargles droppings often created green fires all the time, but this fire was odd.

It was composed of hundreds of wolfs made of fire, which was certainly a rather interesting kind of fire in Luna's option, it was also scaring some muggle men with yellow helmets on who were carrying a pipe.

"_This feel like Warbringers work, through its something new__ if it is" spoke Peace in Luna's mind._

"I think Warbringer started this fire Harry-nix" Luna told Harry. Cho gave Luna a odd look at this comment.

"The whole packmaster and wolf imagery do lead you down that road don't they...?" Cho added "Right I think I put some of my auror training to good use and try to find out who started this fire, you guys try to put it out" Cho said as she disappeared into the crowd who were mostly staring at the fire wolfs.

Harry looked at Luna thoughtfully.

"Can you create a distraction Luna and get these muggles away from here?" Her lover asked of her. Luna nodded.

"What about Cho?" Ronald asked.

"She'll catch up, she learned how to look after herself and I need to get this fire out with a lack of witnesses…" It was rather nice that Harry was taking Cho seriously now but Luna thought she had to point out an important fact.

"Won't I creating a distraction add up to same effect as you magical putting the fire out anyway?" Harry sighed, nodded and pulled out his wand.

The song of the phoenix filled the area as Harry called Flamefeather; he also grabbed the attention of everyone in the entire area.

"What is he doing!?"

"This is getting freaky by the minute!"

"That sword can't be real… the fire can't be like that..."

Harry ignored all the voices and instead focused as he closed his eyes.

"_Ignis increpito mihi_ " Harry started to chant and as he did the flame wolfs started jumping into him, with each wolf disappearing as Harry apparently absorbed them into himself, it look rather painful.

Luna fought the urge to run up and stop him. It was hard and as Harry briefly dropped to one knee it became very hard. Always so brave, always so caring was her soul mate.

As he finally put the wolf fire out and dismissed Flamefeather, Luna ran up and hugged him tightly with both arms.

"Well that was painful..." Harry whispered softly to Luna.

"And very rash of you too "Luna whispered back.

"You know me..." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Yes I do, but those muggles do now and there staring at us too" Luna spoke quietly to her lover as she noticed the staring muggles.

"Time to do damage limitation…" Her knight said as he pulled himself softly out of the embrace and faced the crowd.

"Hi" her love said to the crowd rather nervously "look I'm not get make up a stupid lie, what you just seen was magic and while you undoubtedly got a lot of questions, I can't answer them without getting into serous legal trouble. So please just let me just get back to stopping things go to hell and try to forget you ever saw this happen"

The crowd just stared at him.

"It would be real nice if you were helpful, Harry rather stressed at the moment" Luna added as she heard a quiet and familiar lullaby fill the air.

"Erm… ok" said one muggle man. Cho darted back to Luna and the others and quickly whispered

"It looks like Hermione was here. One guy said he saw a young woman with scars on her face walk out the building in quiet a state, but she walked into a side street and disappeared before he could reach her."

"But were she now?" asked Ronald in a rather worried tone. Luna thought it was a rather good question.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Been a while since I last updated, but heres chapter 30 for your reading pleasure!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30: Realisation

Hermione was feeling cold as she walked through the night; the stinging pains in her body were slowly subsiding now to be replaced by dull aches.

"_Pain is only temporary; your body will recover __more completely and faster than any human can hope for" Warbringer spoke quietly in her head._

"What of my child?" she asked her voice quiet in the cold still night air.

"_Too separate from you and lost before you became avatar as well"_

"Not even my scars and eye either?" she spoke out loud, his voice filling with the rage she knew was filling her. Warbringer remained silent. Hermione screamed to the sky

"Why do I always lose? Why does everything good in my life turn sour and fall to pieces… and why can't I have a happy ending…" Hermione voice fell into sobs from the screaming rage.

"_Perhaps the fates don't run good for your happiness, but you proven yourself very good at ending others nightmares, how far would Harry__have got without you Hermione my hunt mistress?"_

"Not far" she said in realisation.

"_Exactly my hunt mistress, and now we have work to do and vengeance to enact, there a graveyard nearby with a fair few dead warrior lying in it"_

"And what that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked as she came up to the graveyard.

"_Nearly sixty years ago these men died to protect there loved ones from a terrible tyranny and faced horrors that left scars on many before they died, there be more than willing to rise again at your call hunt mistress and help you fight a nest of demons that I sense in the large house ahead."_

Hermione frowned at his words.

"_Better the willing dead suffer than the unwilling living hunt mistress."_

She knew she was going to hate herself latter but she seen enough dead people and the after effects of there deaths to last several lifetimes…. and now she was going to create an army of dead people.

She pulled out her wand and it quickly became Carnage, today taking the form of a staff with a wolf's head.

"_bellum exercitus is the spell you need"_

She spoke the spell and the ground before her glowed with a bronze light. But slowly but surely the ground was broken as dead started to rise from out the earth. It was stranger than she expected and less scary too.

Hermione had seen enough horror movies to know when people thought of the undead rising from the grave they either thought of zombies or full skeletons made out of bones. The undead that rose were skeletons in the broadest sense of the word, most of them were in taters and missing huge amount of bone, it was clear that many had literally been blow to bit in life, but were bone was missing, earth replaced it. Earth that glowed with a bronze light that also shined from out there eye sockets.

Then finally the bronze light glowed strongly from there hands as rifles made of bronze liquid like metal in there hands, the make seemed about World War Two.

And she could see through there eyes as easily as her own, which took Hermione a few moments to get use too. Right she thought to herself, how to make them move.

"_I handle the control of the pack; they act with the tactical superiority of many millenniums"_

Hermione walked up to the door of the house, the pack taking position all around it. Carnage took on the form of shotgun. Hermione politely knocked on the door. A man opened it.

"You have any idea who I am?" she asked with Carnage plainly visible. The man screamed

"The Warbringer!"

Hermione blasted him with the gun and as he fell dead she let a soft smile cross her face.

What smashed through the wall however quickly wiped the smile of her face, it looked like it once been a child of six, but now it was a clearly a demons, razor sharp teeth and ram like horns did not belong on small girls.

She blasted it.

More former people charged into the room, more meeting her packs rifle as the shot from various windows and started storming the building with the coordination of special forces, It wasn't too long before Hermione was covered in gore.

And then as sudden as the fight had started it was over.

"Seem likes this nest had been cleaned up "Hermione spoke out loud as she surveyed the now very red room

"_I smell something..." spoke Warbringer it a quiet tone._

Hermione looked around the building and used the pack to fill in the gaps of her search, the building seemed empty as far as she could tell. She wondered were the demon was that Warbringer could detect. She didn't have to wonder long.

Another wall exploded and what smashed into Hermione was clearly the creator of the lesser demons.

It been best described as a rhino like creature, but unlike a rhino it face was human like in a broad sense, through humans didn't have great big ram horns, glowing green orbs for eyes or several layers of razor sharp teeth. It was coved dark bluish purple fur that covered its body. It feet were like spiders, eight little insect like legs on each of its four feet.

And to top it all off it had a furred covered stinger arching over its back. Hermione managed to take all this in as she was hit by the force of its charge right through a window and into the street, landing on the road with enough force to knock all the wind out her body.

She didn't have much time to recover as the demon was launching itself through the broken window towards her. However she did have time enough to roll to the side and time to shoot Carnage into it side as it smashed into the ground.

It roared in pain, Hermione smiled as it did so.

"You hurt me bringer!" it shouted in all too human voice as it brought it right front claw on Hermione suddenly. "But now you die!"

Those were it last words before the pack shot it to pieces with there rifles.

"_I think you understand why I thought it a wise choice to create the pack"_

"Yes..." said Hermione as she slowly pulled herself from under the body and considered the carnage around her before appariting away.

The pack becoming piles of earth and bone as she left.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Broken Bonds

Ron paced up and down the room with a face full off worry and fear.

Harry couldn't blame him really.

Harry was sitting on the coach, Luna leaning on his shoulder next to him, eyes closed. Cho sat on the chair opposite of them, a deep dark mug of coffee in her hands, clearly thinking. She was the first person to speak since they got back from the fire.

"I wonder if it possible to kill a bringer in the traditional sense?" she asked a little too calmly.

"Oh you can kill the human part with great difficulty, but the spirit part just goes to sleep for a long time" Luna said casually.

Cho looked at Luna with great scrutiny.

"Spirit?" She asked with slight disbelief.

"Oh yes, both Harry and I have a rather old spirit with us that tell us useful things and let us do all the rather powerful magic" Luna said before putting her head on Harry's lap.

Cho just stared and looked to Harry. Harry nodded.

"My world has gone completely and utterly crazy" Cho sighed.

"Probably, but I'm going to sleep now" Luna said casually as she closed her eyes. Cho followed suit.

"I'm going to train mate..." said Ron, a bit too subdued for Harry liking as he left the room.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to fruitlessly sleep, but he couldn't dream because a certain bushy haired person keep invading his thoughts. He really hoped she was ok, he really hoped her baby was ok.

But what he really feared was that neither was ok and his knew his friends well enough to know what the resulting fallout be like. He ran his finger down the now sleeping Luna's cheek; at least he knew she would always be there to catch him if he fell apart.

"Do you ever think of Ginny when you're with Luna?" asked Cho completely out the blue, pulling Harry from his thoughts and causing his heart to lurch with an all too familiar pain. "Sorry if I startled you..." she added after seeing his reaction.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he asked quietly. Cho was glancing at the floor.

"I keep thinking about Cedric when I'm with Neville" she said quietly while staring at the floor with apparent great interest. Harry read the signs quietly thought a while.

"Sometimes the way our hands touch..." he spoke in a slightly far away voice, Cho's eyes on him intently. "I sometimes turn to Luna and half expect not to see greyish blue but brown eyes meeting mine…"

"So it's not just me them "said Cho with more than a hint of relief in her voice. Harry remembered something he was sure Dumbledore had once told him.

"Those who we truly love, never really leave us Cho…. Through the pain of there loss lessens with time" he said softly as he could. The words had the effect he was hopping for.

"So there's nothing wrong with me because I sometimes see Cedric in Neville" Cho said equally as quietly

She was asleep for real shortly after. Harry on the other hand wasn't.

Hermione wasn't home and when she did come home he doubted there be much to be happy about.

"_I find the best thing to do in these situations is just try to be as loving and dependable as you can"__ spoke Lifebringer._

Harry looked at Luna.

"_Yes like her basically" she added_ before Harry slowly fell to sleep.

It was sometime latter that Ron came down from training, four in the morning to be exact, and he walked into the living room, sat on a chair and then broke into tears.

He just knew Hermione was in a bad way, a really bad way and he couldn't protect her….

It was at this point he heard the distinctive sound of the front door opening and he heard the equally distinctive voice of the Sirius portrait say four words

"Hermione is that you?"

Ron rushed to the front door and found Hermione just inside the corridor, her robes were in taters, and through he couldn't see any real injuries, there was a lot of blood and gore all over her. Her normally beautiful bushy hair was a matted mess.

Ron rushed up and hugged her without really thinking. It was at this point she started crying like a fountain into Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione..." was all he could whisper out as the minutes passed by. Eventually her sobbing quietened.

"I don't deserve your love... "Hermione said with a look of pure shame on her face.

"We had this talk many time since the siege" spoke Ron quietly "…and you do deserve it and you're going to get it whatever happens"

She stared at him in the eyes, tears running down her face.

"I done things… things out of necessity... things that are going to catch up with me soon enough… I don't think I'm going to alive for much longer Ron and doubt many will mourn my passing…" her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I'll forgive you if no one else would in the world and…" Ron started, but Hermione stop him from finishing.

"You can't protect me, no one can... I'm the Warbringer and I got a war to wage…" her voice was softer and resigned.

"Is there anything I can do that makes things better for you?" Ron asked, equally as softly, as he felt the tears start to run down his face.

"Can you get me some clean muggle cloths?" She asked quietly. Ron nodded and quietly went to there bedroom to get Hermione some jeans, a t-shirt and a very sturdy and warm jumper but when he came back she was gone and Ron swore. She had always been too smart for her own good he thought as went to finally go to bed.

Meanwhile Luna was fast asleep and dreaming.

She was flying through a bright blue sky on feathered wings of silver, free as a bird, with light blue orbs for eyes and surrounded by lots of rather interesting birds of various colours and types.

It was all rather nice really.

Then the sky went dark as the birds flew away from Luna, far out of her sight.

"This dream going rather strange" she spoke out loud

"Talented you are at pointing out the obvious Loony Lovegood" boomed a mysterious voice. Luna looked around, it was all rather dark and hard to tell were the sound was coming from in dream land.

"Tell me Loony, what makes you think you will be alive this time next week?" it asked in a mocking tone. She pondered a few moments.

"Oh me and my friends are rather good at surviving, especially Harry, he's..." Luna spoke before being rather rudely interrupted by laughter.

"Oh Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, who can't even deal with grief alone and left to his own devices would still be sulking in his best friends old home!" he said mockingly

"..Or maybe his great and balanced best friends Hermione and Ron, neither of which have self confidence issues at all or would ever do something morally wrong" it said while laughing.

"I don't think you are rather nice you know" Luna said calmly.

"You think I care about the views of a stupid human child?!" it said in a rather nasty voice. "I will kill you and all your pathetic friends, I will hear the screams of your people as my children kill and multiply… and you Loony Lovegood will have a special fate indeed!"

"Does it include Nargles at all?" she asked politely, Nargles could be rather unpleasant in Luna's option. Two large purple eye like orbs appeared in front of Luna.

"No... but it will start like this.." Luna suddenly felt an intense pain in her back, and as Luna screamed in pain she realised she was now awake.

Her songbird Harry was looking at her with a very worried face and her back still hurt.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Fire and Dark

Harry woke up to hear Luna screaming, not a noise he was use to hearing and defiantly not one that he liked.

"Luna what's wrong!?" he exclaimed while pulling her in close to comfort her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and her voice wasn't remotely its normal dreamy self.

"The demons... the demons daddy spoke to me…"

"_Pen-apep is awake? That both a good and a bad sign…" spoke Lifebringer._

"You're with me, your safe Luna" spoke Harry as firmly and reassuring as he could. Luna looked deeply into his eyes.

"We need to be ready Harry. He's going to attack us soon." Luna said with a returning confidence.

"Right, best wake up Cho and Ron, through we have to hope Hermione..." Started Harry, but he stopped when Ron walked into the room with some clothes in his arms. His expression told him everything he needed to know.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"She's gone again and she a bringer" Ron said with a despondent tone. "I can't save her Harry"

"Ron., the daddy of demon is going to attack soon, if we stop him we can save Hermione" Harry spoke quickly, he didn't know how much of what he said was true, but he knew it was important to stop Ron falling into a mood that he was uselessness and unhealthy in such dangerous times.

"We can... we can save Hermione?" there was a hopeful tone in Ron's voice.

"We can, but I'm going to need your help more than ever Ron, we need to gather the DA, we need to be combat ready and we need to be ready yesterday" Harry said in his most authoritative voice.

"I go grab Fred and George" said Ron as he ran outside, clearly to apperate.

Harry shook Cho awake.

"Neville I don't want to go to train yet…" she muttered sleepily. Harry shook her again and her eyes opened, her expression wasn't a pleased one, Harry didn't have time for any witty replies.

"Cho, the father of all demons is going to attack soon, I need you to help get the DA here and battle ready" Harry said in the same tone he used with Ron. Cho scowled and got slowly up.

"I'm going already" she said in a less than happy tone as she got ready.

By seven am the whole (admittedly rather sleepy) DA minus Hermione was assembled.

"Right, Luna thinks were going to be attacked soon…" Harry spoke to the DA, most of them looked to Luna with a disbelieving look, and he knew what they were thinking, Loony Lovegood being crazy again.

"He spoke to me in a dream, but when he grabbed my wings... it hurt and still hurts now and he says we all be dead in a week" Luna said in a serous tone, she still looked a bit shaken. Cho walked over.

"Let me look at your back" Luna nodded and Cho took Luna out the room for a few minutes.

She spoke again when she came back.

"She wounded on her back, looked worse than it was thankfully, but I used a few healing spells on her anyway." She took a position next to Harry as she continued to talk "Not sure if the demon king or whatever is bluffing or not, but I think it time we put 'Battle Plan Solar Fire" into effect."

Harry looked at her a few moments, everyone else bar Luna seemed to completely know what she was talking about, Dean quickly ran over and put the TV on, Angelica grabbed Fred, George, Alicia, Katie and lastly Luna, then took them upstairs. Cho turned to Harry.

"There air support. I, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lee, Justin and you are the ground strike team" Cho stated "The others before you ask are going to be focusing on coordination and make sure we know what's going off."

Harry blinked.

"When did you plan all this?" Harry asked a slightly smirking Cho.

"When you and Luna where flirting stroke training with your Bringer powers" Cho said with a continuing smirk. "We realised that your planning skills are terrible but you're good in the heat of the moment, so we made our plans accordingly, contingency plans mostly"

"Right... so what do I do?" Harry asked as the Patil sisters disappeared out the front door and appirated"

"You wait here until the coordination team confirms a demonic sighting." Said Cho as she pulled out and polished her wand.

They weren't waiting long.

It was Dean the first noticed something was up.

"There's something seriously bad going off in the west end of London guys" Dean spoke seriously as he came out the TV room "The muggles think it some kind of terrorist bombing or something, but the fact the news reports camera fizzled out as they entered the area.."

"Means there's most likely some serous magic going off, like many demons coming into being" Harry finished.

Operation Solar Flare was put into full effect.

Cindy was going to die. Something horrid and inhuman has just torn off her houses roof, it had four huge crab like claws and were it chest should have been was gapping great big maw full of thousands of sharp teeth.

It was easily twenty foot tall and covered in a black carapace. She screamed for help and then suddenly **he** was there. She didn't know who he was or what he was but the moment he appeared on what use to be one of her bedrooms walls a wonderful uplifting music started and when he stuck his sword made out of fire into its maw, it became very dead.

"tha.. thank you!" Cindy stuttered.

"No problem miss, just doing what I'm good at" He said politely but Cindy had a burning question she had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"Just a man who's gut the guts and ability to saves lives" he said almost regally "Now get dressed and keep going that way till your very far away" He finished with a sword point down the street.

Then he was gone

Harry appeared in front of Ron and the others just as they were finishing the last of the small maws on legs things the greater demon had spawned.

"One down, through I doubt the ministry be able to remotely keep this quiet" Harry said with a sigh. At this point a hawk patronus appeared in front of Cho and spoke in Padma's voice

"There's something that look a bit like a tiger-lizard tearing up the street two blocks east, get down there sharpish!"

They ran like the wind.

_Voideater __struck the tiger-lizard demon and sent it back to its hellish origins. Some pathetic muggles were screaming across the way._

"_Letum capiot tu… letum capiot tu... LETUM CAPIOT TU!" he chanted and they died the clean death of true death and was spared the insanity of demonic takeover._

The hawk patronus appeared in front of Harry and company stopping them running with a firm and loud stop.

"… He's here!" Padma spoke through her patronus in a panicky tone "the Deathbringer here and he's killed everyone! And he is moving up toward another group of people, who are running from some demons three blocks west!"

Harry could tell she was scarred. Harry also knew the others not last five seconds against Deathbringer and he knew what he had to do.

"Cho, take the others to stop the demons, I take the Kensi, and that's a order, your not to get in a fight with him" he said firmly to Cho who was biting her lip. He then remove there chance to argue by teleporting.

In a faction of a moment, he was there, not more than twenty feet from Deathbringer, his sword the Voideater was out and the music of it and Lifebringer trying to overplay each other. The older man looked at Harry with as much emotion as a skull.

"So what will we do this time Harry?" he asked in a tone that belonged in a business meeting, not a battlefield.

"What is your real name?" Harry asked him firmly.

"If you speak of my mortal name, then I will tell you it" he spoke calmly "It is Jack Smith"

Harry stared at him a few moments in surprise

"Yes that mean I am a muggleborn Mr Potter"

"Date of birth?" He asked curiously.

"May the sixth, nineteen forty five." He said flatly. Harry just stopped and stared there a few moments.

"My origins are nothing special Mr Potter, what I have –become- is" a rare spark of passion came into his voice "and now you have all the details you need to write my tombstone, to ease your guilt at the idea of killing me ever so slightly".

Harry swore.

"You hate the very idea of killing, it repulses you, it reminds of Voldemort and the misery that he brought" he spoke in his clinical tone "you also connect it with tyranny and fear. You believe that by being so self sacrificing and taking steps in the methods you use in you're slaying which you consider to be acting with decency, that somehow make your actions somehow not quiet as bad and more bearable"

Harry was determined not to let Jack win this.

"You sounded a lot like Luna right then; brutal honesty is something I wake up to everyday Jack, but I doubt you understand the joy of having loved ones to talk with about such things" Harry put determination in every word.

Jack frowned.

"Seem we fight with blades made of soul then Harry Potter" and with no warning he drew Voideater and charged at Harry. Harry took rapid action and teleported about thirty feet to the right and shot a well aimed fireball towards the Kensi.

"_Letum __glacies contego!" _and with those words a wall of ice intercepted the fireball, in the result explosion it was annihilated but Jack was fine and throwing himself through the air towards Harry, sword hung high in attacking pose.

"**_Ignis _**_turbo!"_ Shouted Harry, a tornado of flame emitting from Flamefeather into Jacks chest, sending him reeling back through the air, he landed heavy.

"You have been practicing knight…" He said as he flipped up. _"__Letum __mucro!" _

The bolt of darkness shot out of Voideater so rapidly that Harry hardly registered it till it struck him hard in the chest. The feeling of its strike was like the touch of utter coldness, the shock alone took Harry off his feet.

Jack didn't relent, and fired more of the dark daggers at Harry. Luckily Harry survival instinct kicked in and teleported to the opposite side of the Kensi. Harry quickly pulled himself together and charged Jack with Flamefeather.

The two blades, one of flame and the other of darkness, struck each other with a jarring noise that nearly broke Harry's concentration mid fight. Lucky it didn't really, as what followed was the most frenzied strikes Harry had seen in his life, Harry defending each of what seemed a hundred blows in a third of that number in seconds. He felt a foot hit his knee and once again teleported.

Jack grunted in frustration.

"Dam tricky knight!" he shouted loudly "can't you even fight properly?"

"This is fighting properly!" Harry shouted with a smile "Just because you fight like a muggle swordsm…"

Harry had to quickly dodge the dart of darkness that was fired his way for his witty reply with another teleport and fired a fireball in relation, which once again was blocked by a wall of ice.

Again and again there blades clashed and various magical projectiles were thrown, hitting ice and thin air with considerable more frequency than either of them. Then she appeared. She was nothing special, just another scared muggle innocent, but one who walked right into a deadly duel between two of the most dangerous people on earth.

He saw Jacks dangerous eyes and he teleported and knocked her out the way in faction of a second. He was rewarded with a sword in the heart.

"So predictable…" said the Kensi as Harry felt his life slowly start to ebb away, he opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out as a spear made out of fire replaced his head.

"Harry mate, don't die on me!" yelled Ron as the Kensi body dropped and Harry fell to the floor after it.


End file.
